The Worth of a Knight
by ElvisRose
Summary: King Arthur opened up the knight's training to nobles and peasants alike. This is the story of what happened after. Blasts from the past resurface for this once in a life time chance. And why is Merlin so hostile towards them? Post, 5X01, Arthur's Bane. Isolde survived season four and she and Tristan are knights. T for language.
1. Bedivere

Bedivere approached the training grounds, a niggling of hope blossoming in his chest, despite his efforts to stamp it out. Word had travelled throughout the five kingdoms that King Arthur was now allowing peasants to train to become knights. So Bedivere had packed up his home and set off towards Camelot, sister in tow. Elwah, always talkative and giggly, had become increasingly quiet and demure the closer they got to the white city. Bedivere didn't blame her; they'd all been raised to believe that the knights of Camelot got the unnatural red of their cloaks from the blood of innocents. Bedivere had no love for the King of Camelot but he'd not pass up this chance to become a knight through his own merits.

He'd fought as a knight for King Caerleon and then for Queen Annis when Camelot's own King killed her companion. It wasn't a bad living but he was scared for his sister. She couldn't thrive in Caerleon; the men there were lechers and Bedivere dared not let her venture out alone. So he'd sent her away. But where he sent her was unsafe for different reasons. Besides, her love was left behind in Essetir. Bedivere wanted to be a knight for himself. Not because his Aunt and Uncle were of noble birth. He wanted to earn his place, not have it handed to him like a meal ticket. And so he had come to Camelot. To become a common born knight. After all, his mother was a noble woman who had absconded with a smuggler. He was no noble.

One of the palace guards had informed him that the King himself was supervising the training, and had pointed him towards the playing field. Bedivere paused on the edge of the turf; it didn't look like any King was in attendance. The only man who looked like he was in charge looked to be in his mid-thirties but he was no King. He had he was a tall, strong man with longish, curly, blonde hair. The way he carried himself screamed that he had seen horrible battles and was trying to shoulder the weight of them the best he could. He paced back and forth, through rows and rows of fighting men.

There were men of all shapes and sizes, nobility and rustics alike. The knight was calling out sword positions and watching the men preform them. _Weeding out the unlikely_, Bedivere thought. Bedivere knew he was a good fighter but he didn't think he'd be able to stand being in that group. There was no chance to shine, no chance to prove himself. Because that's what everyone else would be doing. He'd mentioned this fear to Elwah last night at the inn. She hadn't even glanced up from her sketch tome as she said "So save the King's life in some heroic way. That's how all his closest knights did it."

Bedivere cast his eyes about the pitch once more, seeking…something. His eyes fell onto a group of six men near the tree line. They were laughing and joking around with each other, sparring and throwing punches. Bedivere wished he was lucky enough to have such strong friendships. He only had two other friends and one of them, Will, was dead. Killed protecting some prince from a stray arrow while Bedivere was visiting his Aunt and Uncle in Caerleon . Bedivere didn't know what had happened to the other friend and was saddened by the thought of him.

As Bedivere looked to the group again they paused and looked at the forest warily. Two people walked gracefully out of the forest…Well the first, a tall, thin, blonde woman stepped out gracefully. The man stumbled out and laughed self-deprecatingly. Even from across the training grounds, Bedivere recognized the man instantly as… Merlin! He chocked slightly. Merlin hated…no, feared, all things Camelotian. _So why is he here?_

Instantly the group of six knights pounced on Merlin and the woman. Bedivere approached slowly. The men went through Merlin's pack and when they found only herbs they grumbled unhappily. The woman laughed and Bedivere noted with surprise that she was a knight. _A woman Knight! King Arthur must be quite progressive in his beliefs!_ Bedivere laughed in surprise. _And yet he still despises magic. So not quite as progressive as he would have you believe._

One of the knights, blonde, with the muscles of a boar, grabbed Merlin's bag and tossed it to the woman. He pulled Merlin away from the tree line and placed a sword in his hand. Even from such a long distance, Bedivere could practically hear Merlin's long suffering sigh. He'd earned his fair share of them growing up. The blonde, with no warning, lunged at Merlin. Bedivere flinched, expecting Merlin to be skewered. To his surprise, Merlin's arm flung up of its own accord and he blocked the blow. The blonde said something and Merlin responded, Bedivere could see the mockery dripping from his lips.

And the dance began. They lunged, parried, thrust, and engaged, stopping to mock each other occasionally. Merlin was no master swordsman, that was obvious, but he was far better than many of the men on the training pitch. The blonde was obviously the master. Just watching them, Bedivere knew that he could hope to best him. Merlin was no trained fighter, but neither was he a weakling. He was holding his own fairly well. Better that Bedivere would have ever expected. Merlin and his opponent were circling each other, searching for a weakness, when Bedivere reached the group.

The other knights glanced at Bedivere before going back to cheering on the duo. Merlin glanced at Bedivere and did a double take. His entire body seized up and several emotions flittered across his face almost too fast for Bedivere to catch them all. Shock. Horror. Fear. Anger. Merlin's face became a mask of indifference and he turned back towards his challenger. But he'd hesitated too long, given Bedivere just one second too much of his attention.

The knight slipped past Merlin's defenses and with a couple twirls of his wrist had Merlin flat on his back, sword at his throat. Merlin blinked in surprise. The knights laughed and a shaggy brunette said something that Bedivere didn't catch. Merlin grimaced and flashed him a rude hand gesture. The knights just laughed harder. The female knight rolled her eyes at them as though they were children.

"God, Merlin, you're such a girl." The blonde sighed wearily. "And here I thought you were getting better." He dropped his sword to the ground where it stuck fast, like a dart. The man rolled his eyes turned towards Bedivere and frowned in a bemused sort of way. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You could stop being such an ass towards this man." Bedivere snapped, gesturing to Merlin who was propped up on his elbows, watching in interest. The knights all looked back and forth between Bedivere and the blonde, curious as to what would happen next. The blonde looked startled but the bemused expression came back a moment later. The curly haired knight from before approached, curious. "Let me help you up." Bedivere offered his hand toward Merlin who stared at it like it was diseased. "You don't have to let this ass holes pick on you, Merlin."

"Fuck off, Vere." Merlin snarled, swatting Bedivere's hand away. Bedivere stepped back in surprise. "I don't need your help or your advice. And I'll thank you to not insult my friends." He sat up and scowled at Bedivere. Bedivere frowned in surprise; he and Merlin had always been the best of friends and yet here Merlin was acting as though he hated the sight of Bedivere.

"You've called me worse things than an ass, Merlin." The blonde laughed, offering Merlin a hand. Merlin accepted it and was pulled into a semi hug.

"You deserved it." Merlin smirked. The other man scowled and cuffed Merlin round the head, pulling him into a headlock.

"What was that, Merlin?" Merlin struggled in vain to free himself. "I can't hear you."

"You are an _ungrateful_ ass…milord." Merlin snipped and landed a solid blow to the man's abdomen. The man flinched and grunted, despite the layers of mail and clothing protecting him.

"Never took you for a cheater," the man said in pain, pressing his other hand to the spot that Merlin had punched. For him to be in that much pain, Bedivere guessed that Merlin had hit a recent wound. _That is cheating! Sneaky. _Bedivere was surprised to find that he approved of Merlin's tactics.

"I've always taken you for an ass." Merlin said. The man's sleeve rode up, revealing unprotected skin right in front of Merlin's face. Bedivere winced, knowing what Merlin was going to do a moment before he did it. Merlin licked the man's arm and he recoiled in disgust but didn't release Merlin.

"You take that back!" He laughed, giving Merlin a noogie.

"Never!" Merlin shouted in glee. The knight pinched Merlin's ear, earning a yelp. Bedivere couldn't help but feel like the bond between these two men was like that of brothers rather than friends. "You, sir, are a _fat_ ass." Merlin said, slipping out of the headlock and bowed mockingly. "Your highness." The blonde took a step towards him and Merlin took off running.

"You dare insult your King?" The blonde shouted at his retreating form. Merlin's laugh echoed across the field and he flashed a rude hand gesture before ducking into the courtyard.

"Cheeky little bugger." The shaggy brunette laughed. The other knights and the King laughed in agreement. They turned to survey a now pale Bedivere. Bedivere had not only challenged the King, he'd insulted him and called him an ass! Twice! Oh Gods! Here he was trying to impress the man and he'd probably ruined his chances. He started to babble out an apology but the man held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it. I find such scrupulousness refreshing." He chuckled. Bedivere was amazed at the man. He was probably in his late twenties and yet he was a King! And not just any King he was revered as the most noble and just of all Kings. "So how do you know our Merlin?"

"And what the hell did you do to earn his ire?" the shaggy brunette laughed. The others looked on in interest. Bedivere looked at the spot where Merlin had disappeared.

"Merlin and I were boys together. I'm a fair bit older than him but we fought and played together as brothers."

"And you got him to hate you how?" a shaggy blonde asked, his voice laced with amazement.

"I don't know." Bedivere whispered.

"What do you mean Tristan?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"It's just that, well I've only known him three years while you all have had much longer to get to know him. But I've never known him to take a dislike to anyone. I can see that it would take a great deal to make him hate you. You," he looked at Bedivere, "and Mordred," he gestured to a black haired knight, "are the only people I've ever seen him be less than friendly with." The knights looked at him thoughtfully.

"I wish I knew what I'd done to earn his ire." Bedivere turned towards Mordred. "What did you do?"

"I exist." The man shrugged.

"For some reason, Merlin took an instant dislike to Mordred." Arthur said, shrugging as well. Bedivere surveyed Mordred. His eyes sparkled. Bedivere had no doubt that Mordred knew exactly why Merlin hated him, or he had some idea. Bedivere guessed that it had something to do with the magic he could feel thrumming in the boy's veins, bursting to get out.

Bedivere had only met two others whose magic felt as strong as this boy's. Merlin's had felt like this when they were children. Now Bedivere couldn't even feel it, as though it was shielded from him the thought puzzled him. Morgana's magic had been stronger than this boy's but still weaker than Merlin's had been the last they'd met. Merlin was seventeen then. What must his magic feel like now? Bedivere thought back and realized that Morgana's magic had to have grown stronger. The first and last he'd met her was when she came to help Annis seek revenge. The thought of her growing magic scared him. The druids he'd met had weak magic, strong for sorcerers but still weak compared to Merlin's. Bedivere had realized long ago that Merlin was the standard that he would hold all magic too.

"So…from the sword on your hip, I take it you're here to try out and become a knight." The King said, pulling Bedivere out of his musings. Mordred was frowning at him in confusion.

"Yes, sire." The King nodded and gestured to the curly, blonde knight with one hand, the other holding the spot where Merlin had punched him.

"Let's see how you hold up against Leon and then we'll place you."


	2. Brothers and Friends Alike

Merlin scowled at Bedivere and the King as they trained together. Merlin had thought it hurt to see Arthur favor Mordred but now to watch him favor Vere…it was too much. Arthur nodded to Bedivere and corrected his stance and then demonstrated to the others he was training. Merlin surveyed the King's new recruits and frowned. One of them, Griflet? Gareth? Galahad? Caught his attention. He looked familiar in an odd way. Merlin continued to watch him as the knights trained.

Bedivere didn't know how it had happened but he'd somehow managed to make it into a group of a select few to be trained by the King himself. There were ten of them in total. Galahad, Kay, Gareth, Lucan, Griflet, Pellinor, Cador, Dagonet, Mordred and Vere himself. They were all good enough that they didn't require the years of training that it took regular knights. The other men who had tried out would have to go through this arduous process, taught by Sir Leon.

And because Vere was spending his days with the King, it meant he was seeing a lot of Merlin as well. He didn't understand why Merlin was allowing himself to be a servant and to be bossed around by a King that he wasn't even subject to. Technically Merlin was subject to Cenred. Or Cenred's successor, now. Merlin was no longer outright hostile towards Vere though. But he hadn't warmed up to him either. He seemed to be a big supporter of the avoidance tactic.

He avoided but he watched. He watched like a bird of prey. Bedivere sometimes went to bed with the feeling of being watched. Everywhere he went, Merlin was there, searching out any potential threat. Bedivere wondered how the other knights had missed it. They all joked about Merlin being a clumsy and ignorant fool. They saw Merlin standing there with a dazed expression. Bedivere saw him scrutinizing every inch of every room.

He didn't know how it had happened but Arthur had earned the loyalty of one of the few who had real reason to hate him. Merlin's hawk like gaze was always searching, trying to protect Arthur. The only person that Merlin seemed to ignore was Mordred. Merlin saw him and distrusted him but he still paid him little attention. As though he wasn't even a valid threat.

Bedivere saw all that and more. He saw what even Merlin did not: Mordred's almost desperate yearning for Merlin's acceptance. Mordred's magic screamed and begged for it but was met with the brick wall that was Merlin.

Bedivere's mother had been a high priestess in training at one point. Bedivere and his sister had inherited her gifts. Bedivere's magic had no outward manifestation though. It heightened his senses and made him fully aware of magic's flowing path through life. He could sense the relationships between magic, people, places and creatures. And that was how he knew that Mordred yearned for approval from only Arthur and Merlin. And even then it was in equal measure. Mordred viewed Merlin and Arthur as equal and as his superiors.

Thinking about it as he went through the drills, Vere paused. He'd not stopped to consider Arthur's relationship with magic. Which was stupid of him, really. Arthur was a progressive King and yet he ruled over a Kingdom where magic was feared more than the plague. He watched Arthur as he called out the drills. Magic swirled around him in golden rays, caressing and embracing him. Vere had never seen a man so loved my magic, except perhaps Merlin.

Vere glanced over at Merlin and frowned. Merlin was studying Galahad with a curious expression on his face. It wasn't hostile or aloof, in fact it was downright cheerful and full of wonder. For the first time in weeks he looked like the Merlin that Vere had grown up with. Vere felt Merlin's magic tentatively reach out at caress Galahad. He gasped at the strength of that small tendril. It was far more powerful than he'd ever felt Merlin's magic. And if this was just a wisp then what was the full potential?

Mordred seemed to have felt Merlin's magic as well because he looked back and forth between Merlin and Galahad. Galahad had noticed by now that he'd gained the attention of Arthur's manservant. Instead of scowling at Merlin like most knights would he smiled and continued with the drills. It seemed as though his smile had confirmed something to Merlin who smiled widely.

Arthur glanced at him and smiled slightly at the dorky look on his face. Merlin laughed delightedly and continued to shine the King's other set of armor. In that smile from Galahad he'd seen Lancelot's smile. They were related somehow. He knew it. Arthur called an end to the drills and Merlin made a beeline to Galahad. The other trainees gave him a strange look and wandered off to talk to Arthur some more. Probably to hear him recount one of his "victories."

"So," Merlin said, strolling beside Galahad as they approached the armory. "How do you know Lancelot." Galahad stumbled and chocked, looking at Merlin in horror and then glancing around. Lancelot's name was never said here. He was a disgraced friend of the king. He had tempted the queen. It was practically treason to bring up that event and Merlin mentioned it in a very blasé way.

"He was my older brother." Galahad admitted finally. Merlin winced. Galahad walked ahead of him and into the armory. He shouldn't have said that! He berated himself. Now everyone would know and he'd be chased out of the citadel. Merlin followed him in and closed the door for privacy.

"He never mentioned you." Merlin said, helping Galahad put away his gear. Galahad looked at the manservant in shock.

"You knew him?"

"Of course." Merlin smiled warmly. "He was my best friend. One of the best men I've ever known."

"But..the queen…"

"Ah. So you've heard of their tryst." Merlin scowled grimly.

"He hadn't sent word in a while but I didn't have the time or money to come check on him. When I heard that the King was allowing peasants to become knights I knew it was my chance. So I packed up my home and came here. Only to find out that he was dead. And on top of that he was a traitor. He'd betrayed the King's trust and then killed himself. 'He will be damned for sure.' That's what everyone told me. I find it hard to fit their image of him with mine." Galahad said quietly, placing a mace on the table. Merlin reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Their image is wrong." Galahad looked at him, teary eyed with hope shining through. "God, Galahad, how old are you?"

"Twenty one summers last week." Merlin winced.

"And how old would Lance be, were he still living?"

"Twenty eight." Merlin nodded. Lancelot was twenty four when he died. The first time.

"Listen to me." Merlin grabbed his other shoulder. "Lancelot was a good man. The bravest and noblest of us all. But he knew things. Things that none of them out there don't know and never will. Dangerous things. Arthur was going to sacrifice himself and I was going to stop him. I was going to take his place but your brother was a true friend. He sacrificed himself to save me. They'll tell you that it was because he was saving Camelot or protecting Arthur. And he was but a great deal of his reason was to protect me, so that I might live."

"Because of your magic?" Merlin looked at him in shock. "He mentioned that he had a great magical friend. It's you isn't it?" Merlin nodded. "and the dangerous secrets, they had to do with your magic." Another nod.

"I took him to meet a friend of mine. A dragon. And the dragon mentioned my destiny. Mine and Arthur's, to restore Camelot to greatness and free magic once again. Lancelot sacrificed himself so that I might live. And I love him for it. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't hope to do him proud. When he came back… It wasn't really him. Morgana had risen a shade of him from the dead. It was his body but she filled it with memories and thoughts and she controlled him. She enchanted Gwen. I can't go out there and tell everyone this. I have no real proof and it's been years. But I'm telling you that is how it happened."

Galahad wiped his eyes and stared at Merlin as if searching for a lie in his monologue. "Lancelot loved Guinevere but he recognized that she loved Arthur and not him. He would never have done anything to upset his friend's happiness. He was a good man and you would do well to remember that. So fight like Lancelot and emulate him and I have no doubt that you will be one of Camelot's finest knights."

Galahad smiled and hugged Merlin just as the King and the other knights entered. The King frowned in confusion and Merlin patted Galahad on the back. "We'll talk later." Galahad said, pulling back. "I have a feeling that you and I will be great friends."

"The best." Merlin smiled as Galahad left the armory. Arthur, Mordred and Vere stared at Merlin in confusion. The other trainees put away their gear and scampered off.

"You replacing me?" The King laughed as Merlin got to work on removing his armor.

"For what? I don't need a new boss do I?" Merlin snarked, pulling the chainmail over the King's head.

"I thought I was your best friend. Now it's Galahad? You don't even know him." Arthur frowned at him in confusion. Merlin looked at Arthur in shock, clutching the chainmail to his chest.

"We're best friends?" Arthur felt a pang shoot through his heart at that. Vere felt it too. Arthur had thought it obvious by now. Merlin had been with him for seven years. Merlin was his one and only friend. But apparently they weren't even that.

"I thought we were. Guess I was wrong." Arthur stood and made for the door. He glanced back to see Merlin staring at him in confusion, hurt and…joy?

"You're the one who's always harping about how we can't be friends. I think you'll forgive me if your sudden proclamation was shocking." Merlin said in wonder.

"And why would I say we can't be friends?" Arthur snarked, leaning against the door frame.

"Well first it was because you were a prince and I was just a servant." Merlin began ticking on his fingers. "Then it was because you were King and you could afford the luxury of friends. God forbid a servant as a friend. You've just spent so long saying we weren't friends I guess I started believing it." Merlin shrugged awkwardly and folded the chainmail.

Arthur winced and looked to Mordred and Vere for help. Mordred shrugged helplessly; he knew nothing of Merlin's friendship. It was unattainable to him. Vere was frowning at Arthur in distaste. Arthur had quickly learned that while Merlin hated Vere, it wasn't mutual. Vere would quickly defend Merlin from the other knights and anyone else who spoke ill of the servant. Apparently he didn't like that Arthur had said those things.

"Bullshit." Vere said finally. Merlin looked at him in shock and Mordred chocked. Arthur looked on in confusion. "I bet Arthur's been your best friend since the moment you met."

"He tried to take my head off with a mace! He threw me in the dungeons!" Merlin exclaimed in denial.

"And you saved his life later that day."

"Well, yeah." Merlin shrugged awkwardly. Arthur was weirded out, watching them converse without the insults and complaints that had marked the previous week.

"You two are practically brothers." Vere smiled. He looked at Merlin and tapped his nose, knowingly. Merlin scowled but then smiled.

"Never had a brother." He looked at Arthur and frowned but shrugged. "You'll do." He clapped Vere on the shoulder, nodded and Mordred and bumped into Arthur as he left.

"What just happened?" Mordred asked aloud. Arthur shrugged and the knight left in confusion. Arthur turned to Vere and raised an eyebrow.

"I just got you a brother and I think Merlin is finally starting to warm up to me and Mordred."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Arthur?" they both hesitated. When the King gestured for Vere to continue he did so. "Um…well I was wondering if you could get my sister a job as a maid or something? Living at the inn is pretty costly and I won't be able to support us both on my salary."

"You live at the inn?" Arthur frowned in outrage. "Why don't you have a house or something?"

"There were none available in the lower town."

"Well then you can have chambers here. Nonsense I insist." He said when Bedivere tried to protest.

"All the same, she'd like a job. She was never one to sit idle."

"Well Guinevere recently charged her last maid with treason. She can have that job." Arthur smiled and left. Bedivere stood there blinking in shock. Treason? How the hell does a maid commit treason?


	3. Elwah

Merlin yawned hard enough that both Arthur and Gwen heard his jaw crack in protest. They blinked at him in shock as he refilled Arthur's glass, still yawning.

"Did you sleep well enough last night, Merlin?" Gwen asked him, touching his arm in concern. Merlin finished his yawn and smiled charmingly at her.

"Yeah, I slept amazingly actually. I just have sleep hangover I guess." The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. Gwen smiled back adoringly and Arthur rolled his eyes at them. The King tucked into his sausages as Gwen and Merlin gossiped together. He'd never thought Merlin one for gossip until he'd come across the two sitting in front of Gwen's fire one evening, chattering away. He'd stood in the door that connected the royal chambers and stared on in shock as Merlin recounted all the juicy details of court that only a servant would know.

Arthur had long ago stopped trying to understand Gwen and Merlin's relationship. Gwen seemed to be his best friend. Better even than Arthur himself, though Arthur would vehemently deny ever thinking such things. He'd also stopped trying to force himself into their conversations. He didn't know any of the servants so information about them held no interest to him. Sometimes he'd overhear something juicy about his court and then he'd insert himself. Gwen and Merlin always laughed when he did this. They claimed that he was as gossipy as they were. Lies.

Arthur looked at their breakfast feast and sighed to himself. Gwen was turned awkwardly in her chair to look at Merlin who stood in his proper servant's position behind Arthur. With his foot he kicked out the chair on his right and turned to look at his servant. Gwen and Merlin had stopped talking and stared at Arthur in confusion at the noise of the chair scrapping against the cold floor.

"Sit down, for God's sake, Merlin." Arthur laughed. "And eat something while you're at it. You're far too skinny."

"But-" Merlin started to protest.

"Sit." Arthur commanded. Merlin sat in the chair across for Gwen and raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, picked a few grapes off a platter and handed it to him.

"Tuck in." she smiled, plopping a grape into her mouth.

"Sir, if I may…" Merlin began, looking at Arthur in wonder.

"Yesterday Bedivere mentioned that we were practically brothers. Welcome to the family Merlin." Arthur laughed, stealing one of Gwen's grapes. She swatted his hand but smiled beautifully at Merlin.

"So I'm part of the family?" Merlin said, teary eyed.

"Of course." Arthur smiled, clapping his shoulder.

"So why am I your servant?" Merlin scowled as grabbed some sausages from the other breakfast trays.

"Don't push your luck Merlin." Arthur laughed. Gwen laughed as Merlin and Arthur got in a small fight for the remaining sausages.

"What would you be, Merlin?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Merlin looked up from where he had been viciously defending his remaining sausages.

"If you weren't a servant what would you be?" she clarified. Arthur turned to look at Merlin and blinked in confusion, as if the idea of Merlin being anything but his servant was hard to imagine.

"Well…my mother sent me her to be with Gaius so I suppose I'd be a physician." Merlin shrugged, looking at his breakfast.

"And if you'd have stayed in Ealdor?" Arthur ventured. "What would you be? Somehow I can't imagine you as a farmer."

"Haha. That's why I left. My mum was a midwife in Ealdor so I already knew a fair bit about medicine. I suppose I still would have been the village physician. Or as good as, in the countryside."

"Really?" Gwen seemed intrigued. Merlin shrugged. "Sorry, it's just that you never talk about your life before Camelot, even hypothetically like this. I'm intrigued."

"What do you want to know?" Merlin shrugged and stole Arthur's last sausage. Arthur scowled deeply. "There's not much to it."

"If you'd have stayed in Ealdor…" Gwen began, pausing to think on how to phrase her question. "Do you think you'd have gotten married? Had kids? Did you have a…girl there?" Merlin, who had been drinking out of Arthur's goblet, chocked and coughed violently. Arthur hit his back to help him clear his airways.

"Umm…" Merlin blew out an explosive breath. "Yes, I did. We'd probably have been married by now. It's been seven or so years since then so I suppose we'd have a few kids toddling about."

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen looked sad. "I hate that you don't have that life here."

"It's okay." Merlin shrugged. "No use reminiscing about it now. We've all moved on. I doubt I'll ever see her again." Arthur looked distressed as a knock on the door sounded in the chambers.

"Enter." Arthur grunted, still scrutinizing his servant as Merlin shoveled more food into his mouth. Bedivere poked his head in and looked at the royal family sitting there eyeing Merlin.

"Umm, sire you told me to bring her here after breakfast…we could come back."

"Nonsense." Arthur said gesturing Bedivere in. Gwen and Merlin looked on in curiosity. Merlin snuck Arthur's last roll as the King was watching Bedivere. Bedivere entered, followed by someone that was obviously his sister. While Bedivere was tall and bulky she was short and petite. Both had the same honey brown hair and heavily freckled faces. Bedivere had dark brown eyes but his sisters were a light hazel.

Arthur scowled at Merlin as he bit a chunk out of the heavily buttered roll. The King turned towards his wife who was studying the new girl closely.

"Gwen this is Bedivere's sister, El-"

"Elwah!" Merlin laughed in delight. Gwen and Arthur turned as Merlin stood and looked at the girl. She'd been standing beside her brother with her head respectfully bowed but at the sound of her name her head shot up.

"Merlin!" She laughed. Gwen and Arthur both blinked. Elwah's pronunciation was oddly lilted and rounded. Merlin and the girl stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, just staring and marveling. Then at the exact same time they both went for a bone crunching hug.

"Right." Arthur said as Merlin stepped back, blushing and sat back in his chair. "I've given her the position as your maid." Arthur shrugged at Gwen helplessly. She narrowed her eyes at him, silently promising to hurt him later for hiring her maid without asking her. But she turned to the girl and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elwah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." She curtsied adorably. Merlin blushed a bit and Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"Have you ever been a servant before? Forgive me, it's just that I was a servant once, and you don't really have the look of one."

"You were a servant? Really? And the King fell in love with you anyways and he made you his Queen. That is sooo romantic!" She gushed and then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Please forgive me I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"Speaking out of turn seems to be common in you Ealdor folk." Gwen giggled and looked pointedly at Merlin as he was sneaking one of her sausages. Arthur, Bedivere and Elwah watched in amazement as Gwen and Merlin had a silent staring match. Gwen slowly brought her hand towards her plate and Merlin flinched away. She smirked victoriously and turned back to Elwah. Merlin scowled and nibbled at Arthur's roll.

"Merlin?" Elwah gaped. "Merlin would never! He's always been so polite and shy! He'd never speak out of turn! Especially not to royalty!" she professed. Arthur and Gwen both turned raised eyebrows to Merlin.

"What?" he shrugged, speaking with a mouth full of bread.

"How on earth did you get this poor girl to believe that _you_ were not the snarky ass that you are?" Arthur laughed.

"Hey now!" Merlin laughed. "I'm not that snarky."

"No I think sassy is a better word." Gwen giggled. "You did piss of Arthur your fist day here and get thrown in dungeon." Elwah gasped.

"He deserved it." Merlin grunted. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Elwah.

"I have no idea how he managed to delude you but believe me, this man is anything but innocent and shy."

"True." Merlin laughed, standing and collecting the plates. "Come on, El, I'll show you around the castle, teach you what a servant's supposed to do. Don't worry Gweny, I'll have her in top shape in no time." Merlin bowed mockingly to the Queen and left the rooms. Elwah blinked at them and Gwen laughed.

"Go. You'll find no better teacher than Merlin."

"Which is ridiculous really," Arthur moaned. "He's not even a decent servant."

"So why do you keep him around?" Gwen teased, patting Arthur's shoulder as she passed, to enter her own chambers.

"Perhaps I like his company better than yours." Arthur muttered darkly.

"I heard that." She called from her room. Elwah laughed and scuttled after Merlin. Arthur gestured for Bedivere to sit and he did so. They discussed training and tournaments for a few moments until Gwen walked back in.

"Bedivere,"

"Yes, milady?" Gwen rolled her eyes at the title but continued.

"I was just wondering if anything had happened to your sister, her words are oddly rounded, similar to the speech of a stroke patient."

"Oh, that." Bedivere smiled. "She used to be deaf. And then one day she wasn't. No one really knows what happened. A couple days before Merlin left for Camelot we woke up to her screaming. The first thing she'd ever heard in her life was Merlin shattering a pot next door. Scared the daylights out of her."

Arthur and Gwen mused on this for a moment. "Speaking of Merlin," Arthur began. "We just found out that he'd had a girl back in Ealdor. I was wondering if you knew her."

"Um…I don't recall Merlin ever having a girl…" He trailed off, thinking over his past, going over memories and trying to find a hint of Merlin ever loving anyone. "Oh…God." Bedivere paled and stared off into space. Arthur snapped his fingers in front of the man's face to regain his attention. "I know why Merlin has been so hostile towards me."

"Why?" Gwen asked, sitting down and leaning closer alongside her husband.

"It was Elwah. Oh God how did I not see it?"

"Your sister?"

"Oh God." Bedivere moaned into his hands. "Our parents were dead and I was her guardian. He asked my permission to marry her and I told him no."

"What?" the couple drew back in horror. Bedivere looked up at them, devastated.

"I didn't think he loved her. I knew she was in love with him but he'd always been a reserved and closed off child. I hadn't seen any sign of returned affection. I thought he was just settling. His mother had always told him that he was meant for great things. We all knew he was going to be sent off to Camelot. I thought that he thought that by marrying my sister he wouldn't have to go. You didn't know Merlin then. He would have given anything not to have to come to Camelot."

"What? Why?"

"It's not for me to say…but the reason he doesn't have a father is because of your father." He said, looking at Arthur.

XXX

Merlin walked the halls chatting with Elwah like old times. Well…kinda. There was no sign language this time, except for when Elwah made fun of the pompous nobles. Merlin introduced her to every servant he came across. He showed her the kitchens and the laundry and everywhere else. She smiled and laughed and his heart wrenched painfully. He'd loved her so much and now they were near strangers. It'd been seven years. He wasn't even remotely the same anymore. He assumed she was different as well, though it didn't really seem like it.

It had been hard, trying to be cheerful around the knights, Gaius and the royal family. Pretending like he wasn't hurt and wasn't drowning inside. It was one of the hardest things that he'd ever done. And he had done plenty of hard things. But being with Elwah, it eased that pain. Even though she brought new pain, it was different. It was wonderful and she numbed the old resentments and hatred brewing in his heart. His smiles and laughs came more freely and it felt absolutely wonderful.

The weeks went by quickly and without any pain. It felt as though Elwah's mere presence had made everything brighter. Arthur and the round table had never noticed how completely centered around Merlin their lives had become. They noticed how much happier and friendlier he was. None of them had realized that Merlin was depressed until he wasn't. They had all been dragged down, slightly, without even realizing it until the old Merlin was back. And Elwah had brought him back.

Bedivere, Arthur and Gwen watched the two of them for signs of a rekindling romance but none seemed evident. Gwen and Elwah had become fast friends. Elwah had no qualms about calling Gwen by her name and they acted more like sisters than a master and servant. Occasionally Arthur would look at them and see a younger Morgana and Gwen. He prayed that this friendship wouldn't end like the last one.

They were such good friends that Arthur was convinced that their menstruation cycles had synced. When he walked into Gwen's chambers unannounced and was met with two steely glares, he quickly retreated. He grabbed Merlin the moment he entered the chambers and dragged him off on a ride through the country only saying, "Trust me, Merlin, you don't want to go in there with those two."


	4. The Horn of Cathbhadh

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" Merlin mumbled from his spot on his horse, following Arthur.

"We spent the entire day hunting and caught nothing because every time we got anywhere near anything you sneezed and frightened it away!" Arthur said in outrage, turning to glare at Merlin.

"Not the last time." Merlin scowled.

"No, that time you fell into a stream. No-one could accuse you of being predictable, Merlin."

"I think I'm getting a cold."

"Let's hope it's a bad one." Merlin scowled at Arthur's back. Arthur could hear him muttering about how he thought they were "brothers." Arthur smirked and turned to give a witty retort when they heard screaming in the distance. "What was that?" he turned, eyeing the woods.

"I think it was a bird." The scream echoed again. "That? That was definitely a woman screaming." Merlin sassed and slid off his horse. "It's never just a bird." Arthur looked on, bemused at Merlin's ire. Merlin had been grouchy the whole day. While neither Bedivere, Gwen nor Arthur had seen any signs of a rekindling of old flames between Merlin and Elwah, it soon became very apparent that they were inseparable. Merlin didn't want to go anywhere without her and if he had to he was always grumpy. Gwen informed Arthur that Elwah was the same way.

"What are you doing?" Arthur watched as Merlin stalked to some bushes and surveyed a nearby village.

"Well I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on."

"I never thought I'd say this, Merlin, but you're learning." Arthur laughed. As they approached the village they saw a woman tied to the stake, wailing pitifully. Arthur looked to Merlin for an explanation and was shocked at the look of hatred on his face. "Merlin what…"

"I hate village people." Merlin spat. "Burning at the stake is the worst way to kill someone for sorcery. Especially because true sorcerers would be able to escape." Merlin scowled angrily. "All it succeeds in doing is scarring the children and satisfying the temporary desire for vengeance."

"Merlin have you seen someone executed in your town for sorcery this way?"

"Borderland villages aren't known for their kindness, Arthur." Merlin sighed as they entered the village.

"Let the woman go." Arthur called out loudly as the town leader began to lower his torch.

"This woman has been sentenced to death. It does not concern you." The leader challenged.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands." Arthur challenged back.

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village." Arthur heard Merlin mutter some unflattering things about the village being at fault and not the woman.

"Did she receive a fair trial?" Arthur asked, ignoring Merlin.

"Your father would have shown her no mercy."

"I am not my father. Now cut her down."

"I will not endanger the lives of all who live here." The torch was once again lowered. Arthur unsheathed his sword and pointed it threateningly at the man's chest.

"I said…Cut. Her. Down."

XXX

Merlin wiped a damp cloth over the woman, Valdis' forehead, whispering soothing words. She stared up at him weakly and with eyes full of unspoken grief. Merlin looked up as Arthur sat next to him and hand him a bowl of broth and a spoon.

"Is there anything more you can do for her?" Arthur asked, watching as Merlin tried to feed the frail woman.

"She won't make it through the night." Merlin sighed, wiping Valdis' mouth with his removed neckerchief.

"Make her as comfortable as possible." Arthur sighed, gripping Merlin's arm comfortingly. He had no love for magic but he was sick of the horrors that people suffered because of it. He turned to get started on their dinner when Valdis' arm shot out and grabbed his hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong and sure for such an old injured woman. He turned and looked at her in shock. He glanced at Merlin in alarm. Merlin watched on, interested but not alarmed. Arthur took it as a good sign; Merlin was always good at spotting danger. Another thing that Arthur would vehemently deny thinking.

"Thank you." She croaked.

"You should try and get some rest." Arthur smiled, patting her hand gently.

"My time has come. When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world. I have a gift for you. You showed kindness, and compassion. Those are the qualities of a True King." Her hand shook as she reached into her pocket and pulled out something covered in cloth and gave it to Arthur. "Open it." She rasped.

Arthur removed the cloth to find a very beautiful horn. He'd never seen anything like it. He looked at Valdis, wondering why she would give it to him. Merlin seemed to most likely to receive grifts, Arthur though, because he had cared for her. All Arthur had done was stop the execution.

"It's beautiful." He said smiling.

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead." She croaked and closed her eyes. Valdis was no more. Arthur looked to Merlin in shock and saw that Merlin was now alarmed and…intrigued?

XXX

Arthur sat in Gaius' chambers as he had done so many times in his childhood. Gaius sat across from him, the horn between them. Arthur felt as though he was a child again, about to learn his next lesson about how to clean and bind a wound. Merlin stood at the head of the table, staring at the horn as though it would yield up its secrets by that alone.

"The Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed," Gaius sighed, explaining. Arthur noticed Merlin flinch and scowl at the mention of the Isle. "The Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell." Merlin's scowl deepened. "It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world?" Arthur wanted to know if this was true.

"I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such seremonies. Each year at Beltane, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe

XXX

Arthur had been troubled ever since Valdis had given him the horn. Beltane was nearing and as the anniversary of his coronation and Uthers death came and went he became increasingly sour. Gaius had said that the horn could summon his ancestors. Did Arthur dare summon his father? Sometimes he felt so alone, he could do with his father's guidance. Arthur stared down at the horn in front of him, sulking.

He heard Merlin approaching through the halls and without thinking he tossed the bowl of apples on the ground and placed the bowl over the horn. Merlin entered the room half a second later and eyed the mess on the ground in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, picking up the fruit and placing it on the table.

"Nothing…Thinking." Arthur said dismissively.

"You thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried." Merlin joked, going for some normalcy. Usually Arthur would have appreciated it, but not today.

"Shut up." He snipped. Merlin's brow raised several inches as he eyed the King and placed the last of the apples on the table. His hands shot out to lift the bowl. Arthur calmly placed on hand on the bowl and glared at his friend. "Leave it!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to an I'm the King of Camelot, not that that seems to mean anything to you. Ready the horses and gather some supplies." Arthur growled.

"Where are we going?" for once Merlin wasn't sulking at the idea of being away from Elwah. Instead he was eyeing Arthur warily.

"You don't need to know. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Guinevere." Arthur glowered, pointing threateningly at Merlin's face. Merlin looked back incredulously.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" Arthur flicked the silver spoon and whacked Merlin's cheekbone quickly and pulled back. "Ow!" Merlin placed a hand on his cheek and scowled angrily at Arthur. He turned on his heal and left without another word Arthur watched him go and sunk deeper into his anger and depression.

XXX

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place." Merlin sulked as they rode through the plains towards the Great Stones.

"That is because you're a coward." Arthur snapped and instantly regretted it. He and Merlin were practically brothers now and here he was ruining it because of his own cowardice. He couldn't even tell his brother about his thoughts because of his coward attitude.

"No. It's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly." Merlin sulked, wondering what exactly had twisted a knot in Arthur's panties.

"Fair point." Arthur conceded, hoping to mend the rift he had started between them.

"So, are we going to turn back?" Merlin

"No." Arthur laughed slightly.

"What are they?" Merlin asked sharply as the Great Stones came into view.

"The Great Stones of Nemeton." Arthur winced, waiting for Merlin's ire.

"You're going to use it?" Merlin didn't sound surprised in the least. Arthur turned back and saw Merlin eyeing him, it seemed as though he was measuring his worth.

"This will be the only chance I have to see my father again. I can't let it pass." Arthur sighed, still watching Merlin.

"This is powerful magic." Is all Merlin said. He didn't try and stop Arthur, didn't try and persuade him otherwise. He just watched him, calculatingly. Arthur didn't like seeing that look on Merlin's face. He certainly didn't like it directed at himself.

"My father was taken from me before his time." Arthur said, trying to make Merlin understand. "Now there isn't a day that passes when I don't think of the things I wish I'd said to him. If you were given the same chance to see your father, to talk to him…wouldn't you do the same?" Arthur new it was a low blow and winced as Merlin said nothing but looked away.

Merlin continued to be silent and sullen as he tethered the horses. He handed Arthur the horn and looked at the stones. Arthur sighed and walked to the center of the stones and blew the horn. Immediately everything was glowing white and Arthur looked around in shock and saw his father approaching.

"Father." He croaked.

"Arthur."

"I thought I would never see you again. There isn't a day that passes when I don't think of you."

"And I, you."

"There are times when I feel so alone, I wish more than anything that you were by my side."

"If I were at your side, I fear you would not like all that I have to say." Arthur felt a pang shoot through his chest and he gasped.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Many of the decisions you have made since you have become King go against all that I taught you."

"I have done what I have believed to be right."

"You have ignored our tradition, our ancient laws. You have allowed common men to become knights."

"They are some of the finest knights that Camelot's ever known. They would gladly give their lives for the kingdom."

"They question you decisions, they make you look weak."

"Listening to others is a sign of strength no weakness." Arthur challenged. He suddenly remembered all the times that he and his father had fought, all the times Arthur had questioned Uther's choices. He had spent years focusing only on the good things about his father that he had completely missed all that he'd despised. He'd never wanted to be like his father. Yet he strived for his approval. Even in death he craved a mad man's approval.

"How do you expect anyone to fear a King who does not know his own mind?"

"I don't want my people to respect me because the fear me." Arthur stared at his father in horror.

"Then they will not respect you at all. Your marriage should have served to form an alliance with another kingdom and you choose to marry a serving girl."

"I married for love. I love Guinevere. More than…I can express."

"There are some things that are more important than love. It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom. You have failed."

"I have always strived to make you proud." Arthur shouted back. He hated how much he craved this lunatic's approval.

"How can I be proud of a son who ignores everything that I taught him? Who is destroying my legacy?" Arthur felt as though he had been stabbed and Uther was slowly twisting the knife, hurting him as he died.

"I have brought peace to the kingdom…"

"At what price? The peace cannot last. If you are not strong, the kingdom will fall." Uther sighed wearily. "You must go now."

"I need more time. There is still so much I wish to say."

"If you stay, you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead. You must go now. Go."

"Think about everything that I have said to you. It isn't too late. Now go. I will always love you Arthur." Arthur turned to go but glanced back at his father one more time. When he exited the stones Merlin was sitting in the grass weaving a bracelet out of weeds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, not looking up.

"It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom."

"You mean _your_ kingdom." Merlin looked up, grinning crookedly.

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere. What if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?"

"Do you really believe that? You have always done what you believed to be right. People respect you."

"Thank you Merlin."

"Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass." Merlin snarked, finishing the grass bracelet and tossing it aside.

"Who?" Arthur asked in confusion. Merlin grinned wider. "Oh very funny." Arthur shoved his shoulder playfully, but he thought back to what he said about Merlin's father. "Merlin?" he ventured as Merlin began to re-girth the horses.

"Hmm?" Merlin didn't even look up from his task.

"Do you want…um you could….you know…"Merlin looked up at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow. Arthur wordlessly offered the horn. Merlin gaped at him in shock and confusion.

"Arthur what?"

"I asked you if you would do the same thing if it was your father. Now you can." He bit his lip and proffered the horn. Merlin gingerly took it and then pulled Arthur in for a bone crushing hug. Arthur grunted in surprise and then returned the hug.

"You know," Merlin said, pulling back, teary eyed. "That's the first time in seven years that you've hugged me."

"What?" Arthur laughed. "I've hugged you!"

"Yeah? When?" Arthur floundered for a moment and Merlin grinned triumphantly.

"When we found you in the bog!" Arthur said at last.

"What bog?"

"The bog! After you got hit in the chest with a mace and we got separated!" Arthur said in exasperation. Merlin blinked at him owlishly. He realized that it must have been while he was under the fomorrah's control. It angered him that he'd been out of action for their only hug. Arthur blinked back, realizing that Merlin had no recollection of the hug. But a certain type of wary anger had flickered behind Merlin's eyes. Obviously Merlin remembered something about the time when they were separated. It suddenly occurred to Arthur that he'd never even bothered to ask Merlin what had happened and how his wound had miraculously disappeared. He opened his mouth to ask but Merlin shrugged and said:

"Better do it now while I still have my courage." Merlin laughed self-deprecatingly and entered the stones. Merlin stepped into the blinding white and blue light and looked around in wonder. He heard his father's voice whispering his name with such adoration that it couldn't be real. He closed his eyes against it. "Merlin."

He opened his eyes and saw his father standing in front of him, smiling warmly. "Father." Merlin choked on tears.

"My son." Balinor had tears in his eyes as well. He reached out and Merlin felt the ghost of his fingers against his cheek.

"Are you here? Are you real?"

"Dead or alive? Real or imagined? Past or present? These things are of no consequence. All that matters is that you heed the words of your father who loves you. Do not let go, Merlin, do not give in." Balinor said, his voice thick with tears and love.

"What do you mean?"

"I have watched you grow increasingly reserved and unhappy. You have seen the vision that Lochru has shown you and you have taken to truth. You do not believe that Arthur will survive this fight."

"I have no reason to go on. The battle is already over. Morgana has won. Lochru said to me, 'Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his... fate.'"

"Only if you accept defeat." Balinor said passionately. Merlin suddenly realized that he hadn't got his passion and devotion from just his mother, that most of it was from his father. He saw himself shining back in Balinor's brown eyes. "But if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious."

"What hope is there with Mordred always at Arthur's heels? With the ban on magic still in place. Arthur hates magic as his father before him, but just like his father he will use it when it suits his needs. Such things offer no hope."

"Are you not the same?" Balinor laughed. "Sometimes Merlin I can feel that you hate your magic. You resent your destiny and the weight that you are forced to carry. Yet you use it only as it pleases you. The time for the return of magic is soon coming. You will know it when it presents itself to you. You must tell Arthur the truth."

"But how can I? Arthur will hate me. He'll reject me as a lying sorcerer. Without Arthur…I'm nothing." Merlin wiped away his tears.

"Merlin, you are more than a son of you father. You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky, magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself. You cannot lose what you are. You are a brother to Arthur. You are two sides of the same coin. If he has any love for you he will hear you out and he will understand. A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. "

"But Kilgharrah said-"

"Believe, Merlin. Believe what your heart knows to be true. That you have always been, and always will be. Kilgharrah is blinded by his own prejudices. The war is not lost until you give in. You tried to prevent Morgana from becoming what she is and in the end you pushed her towards Morgause." Merlin scowled at his father. "Do not make the same mistake with the druid boy. Help him. Teach him our ways. Do not push him away."

"Father…I—" Balinor glanced over Merlin's shoulder and sighed.

"You must go now Merlin. Know that I love you, and that you make me proud; soon you shall awaken into the light."

"I love you as well father." Merlin cried and walked away, glancing back and then he found himself outside the Stones. Arthur was sitting in the grass, studying the circlet Merlin had made. He looked up when he saw Merlin and smiled. His smiled quickly faded and he approached Merlin in concern when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Merlin what…Do you want to talk about it?" he gripped Merlin's shoulder reassuringly. Merlin shook his head and quiet sobs racked his body. Arthur pulled Merlin in for another hug and whispered quiet reassurances to his baby brother.


	5. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon

" We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth." Leon was reporting to the round table. Merlin glanced at Arthur who looked like he was going to pass out. Merlin turned to Elwah and waggled his eyebrows. She giggled into her hand and Gwen raised an eyebrow at Merlin. Leon picked up the report and continued to read the statistics. "This includes 30 troops at Bawtry. 15 at Talan. Ten at Chime. Nine at Brune."

The doors to the throne room slammed open and the entire table jumped and whirled towards the doors. Nothing happened for a moment and the knights all shared confused looks. Bedivere eyed the room warily. He could feel the presence of magical beings but he could not see them. Arthur turned to Leon and nodded for him to continue with the report. Before Leon could even open his mouth the doors swung gently closed. Arthur blinked again and nodded to Leon again.

"11 at Borwelle-" the entire table jumped again as the chandelier thudded into the table. Merlin physically recoiled into Gaius who pushed him back into place. Percival and the rest eyed where the chandelier had previously been. Arthur stared at the chandelier incredulously. Before anyone could even think, the light fixture flew back to the ceiling and reattached itself.

The screeching of chairs being pushed out echoed in the halls. Hands rested nervously on sword hilts and wary eyes flitted about the chambers. Nerves were on edge as the knights of Camelot surveyed the large hall. Bedivere caught Merlin's eye and frowned.

_What is it?_ Merlin asked in Bedivere's mind.

_I feel the presence of powerful magic yet I cannot find its origin_. Vere explained. Merlin frowned in consternation and nodded slightly, eyes darting around once more.

XXX

"I want the table repaired before the next council meeting." Arthur ordered as they walked through the halls. He realized that Merlin wasn't beside him as usual. "Are you listening to me, _Mer_lin?" Arthur shouted his manservant's name.

"What?" Merlin snapped automatically. Arthur turned in shock but Merlin was already talking. "Sorry. I was just thinking about what happened."

"Did you get a terrible fright?"

"Yes. My heart nearly jumped out through my mouth."

"Oh, well maybe you should have the rest of the day off and put your feet up?"

"Really?" now it was Arthur's turn to be incredulous. "You were joking?"

"There really is no limit to your intelligence, is there, Merlin?" Arthur walked away shaking his head. Merlin stood there and suddenly he knew he wasn't alone. The candles flickered and he shivered at the presence he felt invading his space. "MERLIN!"

XXX

"Why does it always take you twice as long to change out of your armor?" Gwaine teased Percy. Bedivere scowled at them. He could feel the tension in their relationship and knew that they'd had a fight.

"Because I'm twice the size of you, little man." Percival snapped, not looking up from his gauntlet.

"Then why is it that your brain is so small?" Gwaine snarled quietly. Percival stood up, his massive girth intimidating the smaller man.

"At least he as a brain." Vere snipped putting away the rest of his armor. Gwaine glared at him and stomped off. Vere knew that Gwaine didn't like him. He didn't have to use his magic to know that. And it amused him honestly. Gwaine was jealous of anyone who had any kind of claim to Merlin's friendship. He wanted it all for himself. And now that Bedivere and Percival were becoming good friends, Gwaine was even less friendly. Bedivere laughed to himself about how pathetic Gwaine could be sometimes when he heard Percival speaking.

"Hello? Is someone there? Show yourself." Bedivere poked his head into that side of the armory in confusion.

"It's just me..." Percy looked at him and confusion and Bedivere felt it, the magical presence and suddenly there was an ax in Percy's back.

XXX

"The axe must have fallen off the rack." Percival surmised as Gaius bound his wound.

" I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound." Gaius murmmured. Vere and Merlin were having a silent conversation, where Vere was explaining what really happened.

"Not as surprised as I was."

" Quite. You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange..." Percival trailed off.

"What's that?" Merlin broke off his mid conversation with Bedivere and turned towards the knight.

"Just before it happened. I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Apply a second poultice in the morning. And no training." Gaius handed Percival the medicine.

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin helped Percival into his tunic and he set off, Vere trailing behind like a worried little brother.

" Is there something wrong, Merlin?" Merlin turned to look at Gaius and then turned back to his chores. "Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because there usually is." Merlin winced. It was silent for a moment and then:

"We went to the Stones of Nemeton." Merlin turned to his mentor.

"Merlin, I warned you of the dangers.-" Gaius, predictably, started yelling.

"I tried to stop him. He was insistent." Merlin yelled back.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the Council Chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind." For some reason Merlin didn't want to mention Bedivere's magic or what he'd felt.

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

" What happened if they did?" Merlin felt dread clawing its way up his throat.

"They'd release the spirit into this world."

"Arthur must have looked back." Merlin responded immediately. He sure as hell wasn't telling Gaius that he'd used the Horn and he immediately dismissed the idea that it was his father that was doing this.

XXX

"What?" Arthur had been enjoying a lovely dinner with Guinevere when Merlin came in ranting about Nemeton and spirits, Gaius trailing behind him. Gwen and Elwah watched on in interest as the two spoke.

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you may have released your father's spirit."

"And what makes you think that?" Arthur concentrated on the chicken he was carving.

" Did you look back?" Arthur jerked his head up to look at Merlin in shock. Merlin, the girls and the physician took it as a confirmation. "As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?"

Arthur looked down in embarrassment. " I may have glanced round for a second." He stood, sighing heavily and approaching the window,

"In that second, you unleashed Uther's spirit. All these strange things that have been happening? The candelabra falling onto the Round Table."

"Yes, because the chain broke."

"The axe falling on Percival."

"It was an accident."

"Was it? And candelabras don't reattach themselves Arthur."

"Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things?"

"The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King. You told me how Uther disapproved. He's angry with you and that makes him dangerous." Merlin approached Arthur. The trio watched on in fascination as Merlin stared down his King.

"I know my father. He wouldn't do these things."

"I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy. Who knows what he's capable of?" Arthur gaped at Merlin. In over seven years he'd never really heard Merlin's opinion on his father. He didn't want to be hearing it now, especially since he realized how little his 'brother' thought of Uther.

"Enough! That's enough. Leave me. Go!" Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before making for the door. Four people watched him go in shock. Just as Merlin's hand touched the door Arthur spoke again. "Why is it my father? It could just as easily be yours"

Merlin's whole body became rigid. Nothing moved, not even a hair on his head. Gwen scowled at her husband while Gaius looked confused. Elwah stared at Merlin in worry. "Excuse me?" Merlin's voice was dangerously low. It sent shivers down the spines of all in the room. Arthur would never admit to being frightened by his servant though. He did realize that he had crossed an invisible wall that Merlin had erected.

Arthur planned to bring down Merlin's fortress of secrets. If he had to do it violently...so be it. Merlin had done it to him too many times to count. Arthur had laid bare every single feeling he'd ever had to this man who never opened up. Ever.

"You went into the spirit world and spoke with your father. Did you look back?" Arthur challenged. Whatever Arthur was expecting it was not Gaius' explosive reaction.

"MELRIN! DO YOU EVER THINK BOY? I SPECIFICALLY WARNED YOU ABOUT THE DANGERS OF THE SPIRIT WORLD! HONESTLY MERLIN SOMETIMES I QUESTION-" Merlin turned around and shot Gaius such a fierce glare that the man hiccoughed on his hastily cut off words. Arthur suddenly had no doubts about who was really in charge in that relationship.

"You are like a father to me Gaius but that's not enough. I needed guidance and my father seemed like the only reasonable place to get it." Gaius gasped and tears came to his eyes. Arthur, Gwen and Elwah shared panicked looks. "So, forgive me if I wanted his advice for once in my life." Merlin turned back to Arthur and raised an eyebrow. "Yes I did look back."

"So then this could be your father-"

"No it couldn't."

"Merlin, you hardly know your father. This was the only time you've met him! I've know my father my entire life!" Arthur exclaimed in exasperation.

"My father is a good and honorable man. Unlike yours. He wouldn't do this." Arthur reeled back, as though slapped.

"Excuse me?" Merlin's face remained impassive. Elwah and Gwen exchanged shocked looks. Arthur threw his hands up and sighed. "Bedivere told me how my father's men chassed your father from Ealdor like a criminal. And your father left behind a pregnant woman that he hadn't even wed. I highly doubt your father is honorable. "

No one saw the slap coming but even the guards out in the hall heard it. Arthur stared at Merlin in shock and clutched his throbbing red cheek. Gwen half rose from her chair, unsure of what to do. Everyone blinked at the pure fury depicted in Arthur's eyes.

"Your father and my father were friends Arthur. My father was a lord in your pathetic father's court." Arthur blinked at this new information. "But your father went crazy with his bloodlust in the Purge. My Da didn't agree with Uther but he never fought his rules. And in return for his loyalty as he watched his own kind burn? Uther betrayed him, slaughtered everyone he ever cared about and then chased him for the rest of his life. If he left me and my mother it's because your father gave him no choice. He didn't even know I existed until five years ago! Before he died!" Merlin shouted. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he hiccoughed slightly.

"What do you mean he watched his own kind burn?" Arthur whispered, still cradling his cheek. Merlin paled dramatically and turned on his heel, fleeing as fast as he could.

"Gaius did you know Merlin's father?" Gwen whispered in the sudden silence.

"I did." Gaius sighed. "He was a good and honorable man. Everything Merlin said is true. When Uther turned on Ba- Merlin's father I helped smuggle him out of Camelot. I sent him to my niece Hunith in Ealdor."

"Merlin is your great nephew?" Arthur gaped. "Gaius please tell what Merlin meant by my father slaughtering all of his kind."

"I should not say sir."

"Oh use your brain Arthur!" Elwah snapped. They looked at her in shock. "Who was being slaughtered in the Great Purge?" She stared at him like he was stupid.

"Sorcerers." Arthur answered automatically and then gasped. "Merlin's father was a sorcerer? In my father's court? Did my father know of this?" Arthur turned to Gaius. Gaius sighed and raised the eyebrow of doom.

XXX

For three days Arthur and Merlin avoided each other. Bedivere watched in consternation as they were barely civil with each other. He could feel the tension pulled taunt between them. It was so thick that he doubted ten swords could slice it. As the days passed more and more knights joined Percival on the sidelines, watching practice and nursing strange wounds. Every time another would join Merlin would give Arthur a disgusted glare and Arthur would scowl fiercely at him.

The only person that Merlin seemed willing to talk to was Galahad. The two of them chatted and laughed like old friends. Bedivere could feel Arthur's thoughts about that. He resented Galahad, he seemed to remind the King of someone unpleasant. Bedivere hated only getting vague feelings. He wished he could just read minds and understand what was happening.

Finally he caved and asked Elwah. She sighed and told him about Arthur and Merlin's journey to Nemeton and how Uther's ghost was on the loose causing all the horrible accidents. She also told him of Merlin's explosive outburst. Bedivere sighed and watched as Merlin civilly helped Arthur out his armor and then ignored the King completely.

XXX

"Is someone there?" Gwen asked as the torches in the hall flickered and she heard a clattering. She heard no response and turned to go just as the window shutters rattled back and forth. She closed the shutters and continued a few steps before they started banging again. She turned and scowled at them. She'd already been having a bad couple of days. Arthur and Merlin fighting was worse than a married couple. And now Uther's ghost had come to play. She was sure of it.

The doors at the end of the hallway started banging and the rest of the shudders followed suit. Gwen backed up, looking around for the ghost of her father in law. When she turned and ran the torches flicked out and the banging stopped. She paused in fear and turned to eye the hall warily. The second time she turned she felt herself get pushed to the ground and pulled by her hands towards the end of the hall.

She kicked and shrieked hoping someone would come along. She threw her foot out and caught one of the hall's pillars and the dragging stopped. She stood and backed to the wall in terror. When nothing happened she turned and ran. A shield flew off the wall, narrowly missing her. A candle flew off and hit her in the head. She stumbled but pressed on, determined to get away from Uther. More things started flying and a spear came towards her.

She ducked into the pantry and closed the doors just as the spear slammed into them. She backed up warily and looked around as more things started flying. She shrieked as the shelves were pushed over. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in the back of the head.

XXX

Merlin had been having a rough week. As he walked down the blackened halls he frowned. _Aren't the torches supposed to be lit? _he thought. As he entered into another hall he paused staring at all of the sacks of grain and barrels of wine on the floor. He stepped carefully around them and looked up. He saw smoke coming from the kitchens and he didn't think. He ran towards the door and saw the spear imbedded into the door. He yanked it out and stormed into the flaming kitchen.

He coughed, waving away the smoke and looked around and saw Gwen lying on the ground. "Gwen!" he shoved aside all of the shelves and coughing, rolled her over. " Gwen! " He checked for a pulse and hauled her up and carried her out of kitchens all the way towards they physician's chambers. Arthur was murmuring with Elwah and Bedivere in the hallway as Merlin ran past, carrying the smoked Queen. Without a second thought they ran after him.

XXX

" You know this was Uther." Merlin sighed wearily as Gaius placed a poultice on Gwen's forehead.

"We don't know what happened." Arthur said rubbing his chin.

"So Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens, which just mysteriously caught fire." Merlin turned slightly towards Arthur. Elwah looked at them from Gwen's other side. Bedivere was sitting in the corner nursing a mead to drown all the emotions and magical turmoil he felt bubbling up. "You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen."

"He wouldn't do this." Arthur enunciated each word with a shake of his hand.

"I know how hard this is for you." Merlin stared at Arthur searchingly.

"Gaius, how is she?" Arthur sighed.

"Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal. I have given her a sleeping draft. She was lucky to escape with her life." Arthur looked to Merlin in a silent thank you.

"I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her." Merlin and Arthur stared at each other not knowing how to answer. "Gaius. What do you know about ghosts?"

"We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm. We must use The Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds. But we must remember one thing...only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world." Gaius sighed and started brewing a potion that would help them see Uther.

XXX

"Sorry." Merlin murmured after he dropped Arthur's empty wine pitcher and goblets.

"You're fortunate I'm not easily frightened." Arthur sighed, glancing back to the Horn.

"Really? Because it looked like you jumped out of your skin." Merlin teased.

"That's because you're a clumsy oaf. Now pick that lot up. Where is Gaius? How long does it take to make a potion?"

"These things take time if they're to be done properly." Arthur hated the feeling he got that said that Merlin knew a lot about potion making. A lot more than he should. Arthur figured that his little brother knew a lot about a lot of things that Arthur would be better off not questioning. That was how their relationship was. Arthur would bear all to Merlin and Merlin would offer comfort and guidance. And if Merlin did anything slightly questionable Arthur repressed it and didn't dwell on it ever again.

XXX

"The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world." Gaius said sitting at the head of the table. Arthur and Merlin sat opposite each other. Arthur thought that in another life they would have grown up like this. Merlin would have been the son of a Lord and they would have sat at a table and listened to Gaius' lectures about wound treatment. Only in that world Elwah and Bedivere would not have been sitting with them, staring down vile bottles of potions.

"Is it safe?" Arthur looked to his oldest friend in despair. He did not like the idea of having to face his father.

"I can't say I'm entirely sure." Gaius said as the four of them picked up their bottles and brought them to their lips.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin said, pausing to look at Arthur suspiciously.

"To see if it's safe." Arthur said as though it was obvious.

"So, if I don't die, you'll take yours?"

"Precisely. Get on with it." Merlin chugged his potion and looked at Arthur impassively. "Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." He swallowed his as Bedivere and Elwah did the same. "Eurgh! That... That is the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

"Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part?" Gaius laughed and Elwah snorted.

XXX

They'd split into two groups and now Arthur and Merlin were on the hunt for Uther."There!"

"Where?"

"Oh, it's just our shadows." Merlin laughed and waved at his shadow. "Ow!" he scowled at Arthur after Arthur slapped him. They continued on through the castle and paused when they heard someone approaching the door in front of them. Leon walked through and the three people stared at each other for a moment.

"Arthur. Merlin."

"Leon." They said simultaneously.

" Is everything all right, my Lord?"

" It's perfectly fine. We are... Merlin. Tell Leon what we're doing."

"We're... I'm teaching him some poetry."

"Poetry?" Leon exclaimed, trying not to laugh,

"I...love poetry." Arthur said flatly.

"I was as surprised as you are. He can't get enough of it. Or I should say, _Gwen_ can't get enough of it." Merlin laughed and winked. Arthur scowled.

"I'll leave you to your poetry, then, my Lord." Leon smiled and walked by them.

"Poetry? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Something that didn't make me sound like a love struck girl." Arthur looked behind Merlin and saw his father glowering at him. Merlin turned to see the tapestry flutter.

" What was that?"

"It was my father." Arthur sighed and followed after into the catacombs. "I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father. When I became King, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud. What is it?"

" You've always done what you believed to be right even if you knew your father would disapprove of it. Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King."

"My father clearly doesn't think so."

"The people believe in you, Arthur. It counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself."

"Check the storeroom." Arthur said after they heard noises coming from both ends of a hallway.

Merlin got startled by a pigeon that had no business being in the dungeons and then Uther barricaded him in the storeroom. "Arthur!" Merlin called out for his friend.

Arthur walked through the hallways, looking for his father. His torch flickered out and he heard footsteps. "Merlin? Merlin, is that you? Father?" he followed the sound to the council chambers where the doors slammed shut and locked behind him. "I know it's you, Father. Why are you doing this?" he turned to see Uther on the throne.

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it."

"You tried to kill Guinevere."

"For your own good. How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen?"

"Guinevere is wise, and strong, and I trust her more than anyone."

" And that is your weakness. You put too much trust in other people." Arthur hated that his thoughts automatically went to Merlin. "You, and you alone must rule Camelot."

"I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone."

"Your whole life, I tried to prepare you for the day you would become King. Did you learn nothing?"

"I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

"How dare you!" Uther seethed, standing up.

"I loved, and respected you. But I have to rule the Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right."

"I will not allow you destroy all that I built."

"Then you will have to kill me." Arthur spread his arms. "I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did."

"Camelot must come before all else. Even you." Arthur turned to get smacked in the head with a shield. He mentally cursed before he collapsed on the ground. Uther slowly approached Arthur's prone form.

"Get away from him, Uther!" Merlin said threateningly. "You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world." Merlin glanced to the side and saw his father as well.

"I've been trying to stop him. He's always been..._slippery_." Balinor seethed.

"This is MY kingdom! You think you can drive me from it?" Uther only spared Balinor a small glare. "You are nothing but a serving boy!"

"I am much more than that." A bench flew through the air towards Merlin. He stopped it with a small glance.

"You have magic?" Uther spat in outrage.

"I was born with it!" Merlin snapped.

"He's my son." Balinor said proudly. Bedivere and Elwah came skidding into the room and looked at the two ghosts, Arthur's prone body and Merlin standing there defiantly.

"I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer?"

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my Kingdom."

"You're wrong. You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were." Merlin said warily. Uther charged and Merlin cast him away with his magic.

"Where did he go?" Elwah asked, her rounded voice betraying her fear. Merlin pulled her into a hug, looking around guardedly. He left the siblings with Arthur and snuck through the castle, looking for the former King.

" Bael onbryne." Merlin said, entering the armory, lighting the braziers. Merlin stopped to cease the swinging of some maces and turned to see two spears hurtling towards him.

"Shit." He swore as they impaled his jacket and pinned him to the closet door.

"It will give me great pleasure killing you."

"NO!" Arthur rushed in, followed by Balinor and the siblings.

"Father!" Arthur raised the horn to his lips.

"Arthur! No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot."

"You've had your turn. Now it's mine."

"Merlin has..." Uther tried desperately to warn Arthur but the horn cut through his counsel. Uther dissipated into nothingness and Merlin gave Arthur a proud nod.

"Can someone get me down now?" Merlin said when no one made a move to get him. Bedivere and Elwah yanked the spears out of the door. "Now I have to mend this jacket." Merlin said mournfully.

"Merlin." Merlin looked up at Arthur's haggard voice. Arthur gestured to the still there Balinor. Balinor shrugged helplessly.

"Oh..um, Arthur you remember Balinor...my father."


	6. Family Reveals

"Balinor is your father?" Arthur sighed and placed his head in his hands. The four of them, plus one benevolent ghost were sitting at the round table in the council chambers. Guilt and betrayal racked Arthur's body. Balinor was dead because of him. Merlin never knew his father because of Uther. Balinor was Merlin's father. And Merlin had never said anything. Hadn't mentioned a word of it to Arthur. He'd cried and then moved on as though Balinor was just another man. Because Balinor was a sorcerer and Merlin knew that he couldn't be connected to a sorcerer or Arthur and Uther would have him executed. Banished at least.

Arthur didn't like the fact that Merlin had so convincingly lied about his connection to the DragonLord. He hated that it was necessary. And Merlin's acting skills were obviously better than he let on. The thought unsettled Arthur. Arthur didn't doubt that Merlin was one of two people that Arthur could trust one hundred and ten percent. Merlin would never do anything to hurt Arthur. Unfortunately Arthur realized that Merlin would probably do horrible things to protect Arthur. Lying to him being the least of them.

He'd always tried so hard to repress the fleeting thoughts he got that said Merlin wasn't normal. That he should be looked into. That he should be dead. That no one could have survived all of the countless things that Merlin did. But now he realized they'd been simmering, working up to a slow boil, under his skin. He knew that any week now, the boil would overflow and burn anyone too near. Part of his head was whispering: Merlin has magic. _His father has magic. He has magic. It makes sense._ And make sense it did. And part of Arthur supposed that he'd always known.

It explained everything about Merlin except his fierce loyalty towards Arthur. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Uther whispered _Its a trap. A trick to get close to you_. But if it was a trap why would Merlin wait seven years? It didn't make sense. Arthur looked at Merlin who was studying his hands the way dejected prisoners sometimes did. Arthur pushed all thoughts of Merlin and magic aside and faced the problem in front of him.

"God Merlin, you're too good to me." He whispered. Merlin looked up in confusion. Balinor, Bedivere and Elwah looked even more confused. "I told you that no man was worth your tears, after your father died. And when my own died you comforted me. How can you forgive me? You always forgive me and I never give you the respect or friendship you deserve. How are you such a saint?" Merlin smiled and blushed slightly.

"His mother raised him well." Balinor smiled proudly. Merlin smiled at his father and nodded emphatically. "You are very much like her, I am pleased. Though your anger and bitterness come from me, I'm afraid."

"I always wondered about that." Merlin smiled.

"Even while I was Uther's friend I was an angry and bitter person. It comes from being the youngest, with two older sisters who's magic was stronger than mine." Merlin looked at his father in confusion. Before Balinor could explain himself the doors burst open and Galahad, Gwaine, Percival and Mordred came rushing in, panting.

"Gaius said...ghost...Uther...nasty ass potion...tasted like socks..." Gwaine panted. Mordred laughed slightly and Galahad grinned widley.

"Gaius got cornered by poor Gwaine and he told us everything. And then gave us some of that ghost potion that tasted-" Mordred explained.

"Like ass." Percy cut in. Galahad laughed. They all looked at Balinor in confusion.

"That's not Uther." Gwaine muttered.

"Very astute, _Sir_ Gwaine." Arthur laughed and gestured for them to sit at the table. Gwaine winked at Elwah who scoffed at him. Bedivere and Merlin smirked identically. "Merlin if you would?"

"Oh? Um...this is my father Balinor. We already got rid of Uther and now we..."

"We have to hash out the fact that Merlin's father is a sorcerer and that we met him and Merlin never said anything." Arthur finished for him.

"I tried to stop Uther from attacking you Percival," Balinor said warmly, "But he's a sneaky little bugger. Always has been. Even when we were children. Yes Arthur I grew up with your father. I helped him conquer Camelot. He was not adverse to magic in those days. He had a lot of help from all sorts of magic users. In a lot of things."

"Merlin." Arthur said suddenly. "You stopped me from killing my father after what Morgause told me." The others looked on in confusion as Merlin and Arthur had a silent staring match. "After what my mother told me."

"What's going on?" Galahad whispered to Mordred who shrugged helplessly.

"I did."

"You told me that she lied, twisted the truth to fit her needs." Merlin swallowed. "It wasn't a lie was it? That was really my mother? And my father really did this to her?"

"Yes." Merlin looked down, weakly.

"How could you lie to me like that?"

"It's not the worse lie I've ever told you." Merlin whispered. Again Arthur's mind went to magic. "But if you had killed your father you would never have forgiven yourself. No matter how much he deserved it. You would have been swallowed by your grief." Arthur nodded sadly and sighed.

"I suppose that you are right."

"I'm always right." Merlin laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to Balinor. "Um..what were you saying...about your sisters?" Merlin asked. Balinor smiled indulgently.

"They were born with their magic and it was quite strong. I only had a small amount. It was enhanced when I became a DragonLord but they'd always tormented me with their magic." Arthur scowled. "Nimueh was especially cruel." Balinor mused. Merlin, Arthur, Mordred and Leon and broke into stuttered exclamations of shock and horror.

"NImueh was your sister?" Merlin exclaimed once they'd all silence themselves. Balinor smiled wryly.

"Hmm. Older than me by nine months exactly. We didn't really get along. Ever. She's the one that gave the spell to your father, Arthur. The one that allowed him to have a child." Arthur scowled. "And she's Mordred's mother I believe." Heads swiveled to the black haired knight.

"Not the best of mothers. Mordred scowled. She left me with my Da and never came back. Not even when he died. I never met her. I never want to." Mordred scowled fiercely.

"You'll never have to." Merlin muttered darkly.

"What do you mean, Melrin?" Arthur asked warily.

"Merlin killed her seven years ago." Balinor said proudly. Jaws dropped. "She was threatening Arthur and Hunith and several others dear to Merlin's heart. I'm quite proud of him for it. She deserved it. The woman was pure hatred. Worse than Morgana even." Balinor smiled sadly. "She stole the magic from my other sister."

"I didn't know that was possible." Merlin and Mordred gaped.

"Oh...there is a creature that sucks magic out of a sorcerer. It is a dark and foul creature. We should pray that Morgana never finds it. She will surely use it for ill means."

"Your other sister..." Percy murmured. "What was her name?"

"Aingeal." Balinor smiled at him. "Your mother I believe?" Percy nodded mutely.

"Wait, wait, wait, Mordred and Percival are my cousins?" Merlin gaped. "What the...weird?" Balinor smiled and then looked out the window at the rising sun.

"It is time for me to go my son. But remember do not let go, Merlin, do not give in to the despair that threatens to consume you. Let hope into your heart and do not accept defeat. The time for the return is soon coming. You will know it when it presents itself to you. And remember, a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole." Merlin nodded and raised the horn to his lips, blowing it gently. Tears slipped down his face as his father slowly dissipated. "Goodbye, my son."

"Despair that threatens to consume you?"

"What's presenting itself?"

"What's this half and whole nonsense?" voices echoed on the table.

"If he was a DragonLord does that mean that you are as well?" Elwah asked. Merlin nodded and smiled slightly.

"But there aren't any dragons left." Arthur frowned. "I never killed that dragon did I?" he sighed in frustration.

"Nope, sorry." Merlin shrugged helplessly. "He was the last of his kind. I couldn't let you kill him." Arthur rolled his eyes and then another thought occured to him.

"That other dragon egg didn't get crushed in the Tomb of Ashkanar did it?" Arthur scowled. Percival and Gwaine scowled at Merlin as well. Merlin laughed, he'd been found out. "What did you do with it? Did you bring it all the way back here?"

"I did and then I took her to the other dragon, Kilgharrah. And I hatched her egg." Merlin shrugged again. Arthur sighed and put his face in his hands.

"And then what?"

"I left Kilgharrah to look after her, I named her Aithusa. But he lost her and she ended up with Morgana somehow. I saw here when we were in the north. She was all twisted, as though she had been placed in a confined space too small for her bones." Merlin scowled vehemently. "Morgana will pay for that."

"Yes. I'm sure. My sister has a long list of things to answer for. But for now...let's go to bed." Arthur shoved away from the table. "I'm exhausted. Ghost hunting is hard work."

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** HHAAHAHAHAHA Reveals of all kinds and yet not the one you all really want! Suckas! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Dun dun dun! I love you guys though, you are a great support!


	7. Another's Sorrow

The atmosphere in the castle had been strange for the days following Uther's return and subsequent departure. Merlin, Mordred and Percival were trying to come to terms with the fact that they were family. Looking at them the others wondered how they'd never noticed the similarities between Merlin and Mordred. Percival, strangely, looked nothing like them.

Arthur mused at the fact that all three of their parents had had magic and yet none of these men seemed to. They were, in fact, some of the most loyal men he'd ever had.

Merlin and Mordred could be seen whispering and smirking together in corners of rooms, sidelines of the practice field and at the back of patrols. They welcomed Percival wholeheartedly but he felt like they were hiding something from him as well as from the others.

He voiced his concerns to Bedivere once. Bedivere just shrugged innocently. _Too_ innocently. Percival realized then that Merlin, Mordred, Vere and Elwah all had secrets. _Maybe the same secret_. The four seemed to get along famously. They were like a family.

Gwaine was always scowling at the four of them. He disliked that Merlin was friendlier, more honest, with the three people that never seemed to be willing to share their pasts. Percival and Gwaine kept a wary eye on the four of them.

Gwen, Leon and Elyan noticed the strange shift in everyone's behavior but never mentioned it or brought it up. Tristan and Isolde always seemed to be missing but when they were around they laughed and called the four an "elusive club."

XXX

Merlin and Elwah had been quietly conversing on the battlements when the riders approached. He'd been trying to teach her how to make her speech less rounded. Though, personally, he loved her odd vocalization that was a result of her years spent being deaf. They watched as Leon greeted the two travelers. The first, a young woman, stumbled and fainted in his arms, he carried her into the castle, shouting for Gaius as he went.

Merlin and Elwah snuck back into the castle, dying to know what was going on. The two helped Gaius treat the woman who had fainted. Who as it turned out was Arthur's old flame, princess Mithian. "Merlin, bring blankets and build a fire. Hurry now! We must keep her warm at all costs." Gaius snapped.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sir Leon asked, overly concerned. Merlin and Elwah shared a look of raised eyebrows and silent smirks.

"I fear it's too early to say. Thank you, Leon. You've done all you can." Gaius sighed.

"Of course." Leon left, albeit reluctantly.

"I'll have someone show you to your room." Merlin said to the old lady, Hilda, who had not left Mithian's side.

"I will not leave my mistress."

"She's in safe hands, I assure you." Elwah said, placing a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder. Hilda stared at her blankly for a moment.

"She means everything to me." She croaked. Elwah turned to Gaius, pleading.

"Very well." Gaius caved. Merlin was overjoyed to find someone that could melt Gaius' old, grumpy heart. "Make yourself comfortable. Merlin, give me that blanket."

XXX

"Yes. How is she?" Arthur asked, turning towards Merlin and Elwah.

"She's weak and she is clearly exhausted, but she will live." Merlin said, looking at the King and Queen.

"Good. I'll speak to her at once." Arthur said, heading to the door. Merlin saw the slight frown on the queen's face before she tactfully hid it. It didn't take a genius to know she was concerned that perhaps Arthur still had feelings for the princess.

"Actually, no." Merlin reached out and stopped him with a gentle hand on the King's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Arthur stared and Merlin incredulously. Gwen and Elwah shared surprised smiles.

"She's not to be disturbed until morning." Merlin stared back at his King, defiantly, and winked at the Queen when Arthur turned to her helplessly.

"This is important" Arthur said, trying to impress upon his servant the severity of the situation.

"And so is the health of the princess." Merlin said flatly.

"Did you just give me an order?" Arthur smiled slightly, skeptically.

"Yes, sire."

"Feel good does it?" Arthur's lips quirked up further.

"It's not unpleasant." Elwah giggled and the Queen laughed openly. Arthur looked at Gwen in shock, not remembering the last time she had laughed like that; being a Queen was rather stressful. He smiled and sat heavily in his chair.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, as the King's smile disappeared.

"To ride all through the night, something must have happened." Arthur sighed wearily. Gwen stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders, comfortingly.

"We'll know more in the morning, sire." Merlin said confidently, bowing slightly before he left. Elwah curtsied daintily and hurried after him. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked up at his wife.

"I do believe that they are in love." He said mildly.

"It's about time." Gwen sighed. Arthur looked at her curiously. "He's been surrounded by people the moment he stepped foot in Camelot, but he's been so alone. I never noticed it before. Not for a while. After Morgause kidnapped Morgana-" Arthur flinched. "He's been different. He's been slowly building up walls and keeping us out. It was so slow that I almost didn't notice it until something happened."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, pulling Gwen around to face him. She perched on the edge of the table and sighed. "During the Lamia incident...the knights were so rude to him. They yelled at him, called him horrible names. 'A worthless peasant', a 'stupid bastard', being the least hurtful of the lot."

"Why did I not know about this?" Arthur scowled.

"They have no memory of this and...Merlin didn't want me to tell you. And Arthur, that's not all they did. Sometimes if one of them shows up too suddenly or raises their arm around him...he flinches. It was nearly five years ago, at least, but he's still hurt by it."

"They hit him?" Arthur felt his outrage growing.

"Yes...but the thing was. He didn't bother to fight back. And when they yelled at him...he didn't even look...he looked like it confirmed something." Arthur scowled fiercely.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know?"

"He didn't want you to be mad at your knights. He said you had enough to worry about. You know Merlin; he keeps secrets from you to protect you. He's smarter and stronger than he looks." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"…The last time Mithian was here...I was a prisoner in the warlord Helios' camp." Arthur paled. "I found out that he was working with Morgana and that they had the plans to the siege tunnels. So I came to warn you...Morgana caught me."

"What did she do?" Arthur whispered in shock.

"She heard the sounds of your hunting group and she turned me into…into a deer." Arthur turned green. "I was so scared. And then Merlin found me. He was walking through the woods muttering to himself and then he looked up and saw me. The moment our eyes met...he knew it was me and not some deer. He knew. I have no idea how he knew but he did. And then Mithian shot me..." Arthur flinched. "And Merlin came back for me. I was delirious with fever but when I woke up... he was sitting there patiently waiting for me to awake. He had built a fire to keep me warm and he had dressed my wound. I don't know how but I'm almost positive he found some way to turn me human again."

"It seems that I am never going to know the full measure of what he has done for me and for Camelot." Arthur mused. "But I don't see what this has to do with him pushing people away."

"It's awful but...ever since we were married, surely you noticed the change. It was gradual at first but he became more distant and more like a proper servant. He was submissive and quiet and he called us by our titles." Arthur nodded. "And after what happened when you went to the north for your knights...he'd been closing himself off completely."

"What do you mean? What happened when we went north?"

"You and Merlin were both injured were you not?" Arthur nodded. "Arthur you came back with all of your knights and Mordred but Merlin wasn't with you. I'm sure you didn't realize; you were unconscious. But can you imagine how hard it was for Merlin to wake up in his enemy's home and realize that everyone he had ever thought to call friend, had left him completely and utterly alone?"

"He showed up about a week later and resumed his duties like nothing had happened. And that's what it looked like. None of the knights said anything about noticing him missing and you were certainly sore with him. I fear for what he would be like if it weren't for Bedivere and Elwah showing up and breaking down his walls." Gwen sighed.

Arthur bit his lip and scowled at the door, wondering how much Merlin had suffered without his King even noticing.

XXX

"They came at night without warning. We were unprepared. We could not hold them." Mithian said, explaining her situation to the King and the council.

"This was three days ago you say?" Mithian nodded.

"His men, they showed no mercy. Cut us down like corn"

"Odin has no care for the suffering he causes." Arthur sighed, turning to look at Merlin who was scowling at, surprisingly, Mithian's handmaid, Hilda. Arthur raised a brow at him and Merlin sent him a look that said "_Later"_.

"And your father?" Gwen asked.

"He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape." Mithian sobbed.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked, turning back to her report.

"We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further. Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him." Mithian pleaded. Leon frowned in worry.

"I see." Arthur realized that Mithian wanted him to go after her father. He didn't like the idea, it was far too dangerous. And from the way Merlin's eyes narrowed, Arthur could tell he felt the same.

"My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope."

"Mithian, I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you." Merlin scowled.

"Thank you, my Lord" Mithian sagged in relief.

XXX

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwen, Bedivere, Mordred and Elwah stood around the table in Arthur's chambers looking at maps of Albion.

"Rodor is taking refuge here by the ancient tomb of King Loath. That's three leagues from our border." Arthur sighed, pointing it out.

"Can Mithian lead us there?" Leon asked Gaius.

"She is recovering well." Gaius nodded thoughtfully, looking at the maps.

"Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth. With just a small group of knights," Arthur scowled.

"To be over the border and back again in a matter of hours." Elyan added.

"Exactly." Arthur nodded.

"Sire, if I may?"

"Yes Gaius?"

"Odin has long been after your blood, if he finds out about this you could have an entire army at your backs." Merlin's scowl deepened. Arthur swore that one of these days he's brow wouldn't be able to smooth out again.

"That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the time he's realized what has happened we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedriff and leave with the rising sun."

The council left leaving Arthur alone with his wife, Merlin, Elwah, Bedivere and Mordred. Arthur turned to Merlin expectantly. "Something isn't right with Hilda." Merlin said without preamble. Bedivere and Mordred instantly agreed with him.

"She rode here with Mithian, right? But she wasn't at all tired. By all means she should have been the one to nearly die of exhaustion, because of her age. Yet she is fine." Arthur frowned at the thought.

"Yes, I believe you are right." He didn't miss the surprised look on Merlin's face. "One of your funny feelings again, yes?" Merlin nodded. "It's time I learned to stop ignoring them." Merlin smiled in wonder. "Keep an eye on her." Merlin nodded and left.

XXX

"Sorry, I did knock" Merlin said as he watched Mithian wincing in pain and Hilda trying to placate him.

"No need to apologize" Hilda tittered.

"Gaius sent me. I have a draught for the princess." He proffered the vial. Something cruel sparked in Hilda's eyes for a moment.

"How thoughtful! Thank you, Merlin" Hilda took the vial from him. He repressed a shudder as her skin touched his. Immediately his mind went back to that awful time when he was Morgana's prisoner.

"Good night then." He croaked and fled as fast as he could without looking suspicious. He and Gaius had a small argument when Merlin voiced his concerns about Hilda. Gaius ended it by demanding that they pack their supplies for the trip. Merlin sighed and acquiesced.

XXX

"Arthur, why have you agreed to help Mithian?" Gwen asked as Elwah prepared her for bed.

"Because Nemeth is our ally." Arthur looked up from the maps and stared at her in surprise.

"One small slip and Camelot could find itself without a king."

"That's a risk I am prepared to take." Gwen scowled and Elwah widened her eyes, telling Arthur, that that was the wrong thing to say.

"For Nemeth? Or for yourself?" Gwen frowned.

"What do you mean for myself?" Arthur demanded, incredulously.

"It was Odin who took your father's life. You can't deny that you have been waiting for a chance to retaliate."

"What I feel about Odin has nothing to do with this." Arthur said furiously.

"Really?"

"Absolutely not. This is about helping our friends, no more, no less."

"Good. I just wanted to be sure." Gwen sagged in relief and sat on the edge of their bed.

"You were right to ask. I rely on your honesty, Guinevere." Arthur said, calming down. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I love you for it." Elwah wrinkled her nose at them and started towards the door. She was really quite adorable sometimes. Arthur and Gwen realized why Merlin loved her. Elwah opened the door and Mithian slid in and slammed it shut. They blinked at her in surprise.

"Mithian, what is it?" Gwen asked, rushing to the princess's side.

"It's Hilda, my handmaid. She's Morgana." She gasped out. Arthur hissed and Elwah crossed herself. "This whole thing is a trap. Odin has my father and he's going to kill you!" she rubbed her wrist self-consciously. "I have to go or she'll find me and punish me." With that she scurried off. Arthur approached his window and looked out at the courtyard.

A few moments latter Mithian entered the yard and sat on the steps, looking for the entire world as though she had been stargazing. Elwah made a noise of surprise and Arthur and Gwen turned to her in confusion. Elwah pointed out the window and the saw Merlin entering the courtyard through the main gate, head bowed wearily.

"Where was he at such a time of night?" Arthur frowned in worry. Gwen eased the window open, quietly, knowing that anything said in the empty courtyard would echo up to the window. Merlin was so deep in thought, he didn't even seem to notice Mithian as he went up the steps.

"Sit with me, will you?" Mithian asked when Merlin reached her step, smiling up at the stars. Merlin paused, not seeming at all shocked by the question. Instead he looked up at the stars and frowned.

"Why?"

"Helga is Morgana." Mithian said, blinking at him. Immediately Merlin sat next to her. He growled and ran his hands through his hair in vexation.

"Did you tell anyone else?" He snapped. Arthur felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He shared a confused glance with the girls.

"Arthur and Gwen…and Gwen's maid. Why?" Mithian looked at Merlin like he was crazy.

"Are you trying to make my job harder?" Merlin scowled at the stars.

"Your job?" Mithian laughed derisively. "What would you have done? Killed her?" she snarled sarcastically. The onlookers couldn't see the look that Merlin had leveled at Mithian but they could see how it made the princess pale. "You would wouldn't you?"

"That bitch needs to stop. She's hurt far too many of the things I love, directly or not. I will not let her harm anymore."

"Things?" Mithian asked wearily. Arthur hadn't even noticed Merlin's word usage. Now his mind flashed back to other instances where such odd occurrences had happened.

"Do you have any animals that you are emotionally attached to, Mithian?" Merlin asked staring at the guards changing position on the battlements.

"Um…I, I have a dog back home that I'm ridiculously fond of, why?" Mithian mused.

"Imagine…imagine that that dogs were your kin. That somehow you had a link with them that went beyond that of a master and a beast. As if they were family, a blood bond. Now imagine that there was only one left in the world…what would you do for that dog?"

"Anything. Anything and everything. I'd protect it with my last breath, if like you said it was kin."

"Anything it asked you? Even if it meant hurting another human being. A friend?"

"I…I suppose it would depend on the context." Merlin nodded.

"Say that this dog had access to knowledge of the future, and warned you that someone you loved was going to destroy all that you cared about. And that the only way to save everything was to kill that love. Would you?"

"I…I might yes. What does this have to do with anything?" Mithian was confused. She wasn't the only one.

"You are strong Mithian." Merlin turned and looked at her. "I am weak. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Morgana, and now…now we are all doomed."

"You…" Mithian gasped, trying to processes what Merlin had just told her.

"He loved her." Elwah whispered. Arthur and Gwen shared a panicked look and turned to the servant. "It explains much. And this…this explains his guilt over…well everything." Elwah squeezed between them to get closer to the window.

"You loved Morgana." Mithian gaped.

"Yes."

"And some creature that you have as kin, told you that she would become…this, unless you killed her?"

"Yes. And I did try to kill her. But I also tried to save her. Unfortunately she only remembers the killing part." Merlin swallowed thickly. "I tried so hard to save her, to find her, to stop her from becoming this…but instead I was the one that created this monster. I should be the one to destroy it."

"Merlin…"

"Now…continuing with the dog analogy…Imagine that you didn't kill your love. And imagine you'd found another dog. A puppy. A baby. Imagine that your face was the first face this puppy saw. You brought this baby into this world and it was an instant connection. Motherly instincts and whatnot." Merlin smiled bitterly.

"Now, say that you lost track of this baby and then years later you find it with the person you couldn't kill. Find it twisted, warped, in so much pain that you feel like your soul is shattering." He stared ahead wide eyed and teary. "Could you kill the twisted version of your love then?"

"Yes." Mithian said vehemently.

"I couldn't. She was…they were there. And she was in so much pain..and I just couldn't. I nearly died because I couldn't kill Morgana." Merlin wiped his tears. "You are strong. I possess only the strength to protect Arthur. That is my purpose in life. That is why I was born. But I can't even do that."

"Because you still love Morgana, even after everything she's done?" Mithian surmised. Merlin wiped his eyes and scowled.

"It's so wrong. So messed up." He seethed. "There was a girl, well two, before Morgana. One died. That was my fault. But the other…I loved her so much, I would have mindlessly slaughtered countries if she had asked it. I still would. As long as Arthur lived, I still would. And I still love her. But Morgana…is it possible to love two women at the same time?"

"I…yes. When last I was here, I loved Arthur but I also…I loved you." Merlin turned to Mithian in complete shock. "And I loved Sir Leon. Not as much as I did, Arthur, mind you. But I felt the attraction, the connection. And now Arthur has Gwen, you have that girl, and I have no one."

"Well." Merlin smiled wryly, "I wouldn't say no one." Mithian looked at him in confusion and he pointed to Helga exiting one of the cloisters, leaning heavily on Leon. He smirked and patted Mithian on the shoulder and entered the castle.


	8. Another's Victory

"Sire! Wait!" Merlin called the next morning as they readied the horses.

"What is it?" Arthur sighed, and Merlin's eyes flashed as they did whenever the two of them used to play pranks on the knights.

"This mission, sire..." Merlin trailed off. "Play Along!" His eyes screamed. The other knights and servants stopped to watch the duo, wearily.

"It's too dangerous so I shouldn't go."

"Yeah, you were thinking the same thing?"

"No, I'm thinking that's exactly what you always say, but here I am. Two legs, two arms, my own teeth." Arthur displayed his teeth in an ugly smile, just to prove his point.

"I've got a funny feeling that there is something we're missing. Something we don't know?"

"But you can't say what exactly."

"No."

"No."

"Maybe we should delay the mission? Until we have all the facts at our disposal."

"Fine. Oh, do you want to tell Princess Mithian that we decided to let her father die because you have a funny feeling? I didn't think so." Arthur snapped and hoisted himself onto his horse. Merlin patted his leg as he past, letting him know that he did a good job and that it didn't look like Morgana suspected anything.

XXX

Arthur and Merlin sat side by side at night, discussing the mission. The other knights, Mithian, Morgana and Gaius looked on curiously.

"Odin is a plague on this land. I can't just stand by and let him murder Mithian's father as he murdered my own."

"I know what he did. God knows, I understand why you hate him. But to risk so much for one small act of revenge..." Merlin sighed.

"Tell me Merlin. If you were me. If you were in my shoes. Would you do any different?"

"Probably...not." Merlin sighed and looked away. "I did not risk quite so much when I took vengeance for my father's death." He whispered. Bedivere chocked on his broth and everyone stared at Merlin in shock. Arthur winced, his mind going to their recent conversation with Balinor's ghost.

XXX

"Sire!" Leon approached Arthur the next day as he studied the surrounding forest.

"Have the outriders returned?"

"They have, sire. They report large numbers of Odin's men just beyond the border."

"They're looking for Rodor."

"Sire we have but few. If we are seen there is no escape. Wouldn't it be wise to remain here?"

"Out of the question. Time is a luxury we don't have."

"We have good cover. With any luck the patrols will pass us by soon enough and..."

"Press on for Nemeth. Make ready to depart." He would face his father's killer. He would end this petty feud between them before it hurt any more kingdoms.

XXX

"Merlin?" Arthur descended the hill, calling for his friend. Merlin was always ready with good advice. He would know how they should proceed.

"Here! He's here." Morgana shouted hoarsely. Arthur's entire being filled with dread and he watched absently as everyone rushed to get him. Percival came running back to the ruins where they had made camp, Merlin slung over his shoulders.

"What happened?" Arthur whispered as Merlin was placed before Gaius.

"Hilda found him."

"He was down by the river. He must have fallen." Morgana rasped, Arthur could see how badly she wished him to believe her innocence.

"Gaius?"

"He's taken a heavy blow to the head." Gaius frowned, poking and prodding Merlin.

"But he'll be alright?"

"He should be fine sire but there is no telling when he will regain consciousness."

"We can't wait for him. Not if we're to stand a chance at reaching Rodor before Odin's men. Gwaine, Bedivere, Percival, Mordred stay here with Merlin and Gaius. The rest of us make for Nemeth."

XXX

"He should have come around by now." Gwaine growled at the aging physician.

"It's unusual certainly."

"Just a blow to the head you say?"

"There's nothing to suggest anything more. On the outside at least. He's getting cold. You better get some more fire wood."

"I'll be right back." Gwaine made to stand up but Bedivere placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Do you want him to die?" Gwaine snarled. Percival reached for his sword. Bedivere glanced at the dwindling fire and then at Mordred. Mordred sighed and his eyes flashed gold, igniting the wood and burning unnaturally. Percival unsheathed his sword and Gwaine's hand flew to his hilt.

"How could you betray us like this?" Percival whispered. Mordred snorted and approached Merlin. He looked at Gaius and Gaius sighed heavily.

"Your magic is too weak, Gaius." Bedivere said eyeing Percival warily. Gaius dug through his bag and handed Mordred something strange looking. He said something in the Old Language and Percival and Gwaine gasped.

"You too, Gaius?" Mordred said it once experimentally and when Gaius nodded he moved over Merlin's body. He chanted the words Gaius had taught him, while waving the police over Merlin's prone form.

"Come on, Merlin." Gaius whispered.

"What's happening?" Bedivere asked, not taking his eyes off of Percival and Mordred.

"Nothing." Mordred gasped, strained. He said the spell once more and then sat back, sweating. "Please Merlin. That's all I have. Let it be enough." Bedivere turned and approached him. He knelt beside Merlin and placed a hand on the warlock's heart and closed his eyes.

"His heart's stopped." He felt a small tingle and tilted his head. "Wait…He's alive. You fucker." Bedivere scowled as Merlin opened his eyes slowly.

"Rude." He coughed. Mordred laughed and helped him sit up. "I just died, asshole, have a little compassion."

"Normally I would but you almost gave Gaius a heart attack and I think Percival and Gwaine might kill us." Merlin looked at Gaius apologetically. And then turned to Percival and Gwaine.

"Why are you surprised? Mordred's mother was a fearsome priestess. By all means, he deserves his magic." Merlin groaned and stood. "It's impressive for a sorcerer. Still rather pathetic for someone of my skill though." He teased.

"Excuse you." Mordred scowled, "I happen to know for a fact that you suck at healing magic." Merlin spat his tongue out at him.

"Hilda is Morgana." Merlin said, turning to Percival and Gwaine.

"Morgana?"

"She's been using some kind of aging spell."

"That explains why she's always so tired." Gaius sighed.

"Mithian tried to warn me that she suspected that I knew. But I couldn't get to Arthur in time. Morgana got to me first."

"And she very nearly killed you Merlin!" Mordred snapped.

"Yes. Well, she didn't count on the sorcery of your power, now did she?"

"Indeed, but please Merlin don't make me do that again. I'm not sure our hearts can take it." Merlin scowled and Mordred quirked an eyebrow.

"We need to get to Arthur. He's walking straight into a trap."

XXX

With no Merlin to guide his step, Arthur walked straight into the trap. He could only hope that Merlin would wake soon and that he and the others would come rescue him. That was why he had left his best men behind.

"Arthur Pendragon. At last. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious to me." Odin sneered meanly.

"And not a moment too soon. You are not alone in having waited for this moment Odin. Appearances can be deceiving, dear brother." Morgana snarled at Arthur.

"Morgana."

"And now, you will pay the forfeit." Odin snarled.

"My father's life. That wasn't enough."

"No."

"So be it. But understand this Odin, you kill me and you will have all of Camelot to answer to."

"Camelot is nothing without its king."

"Then you don't know my knights. They will hunt you. And they will find you. And they will not rest until they're done."

"I will deal with your knights soon enough but now your time has come."

"Doubtful." Arthur laughed. Odin and Morgana eyed him warily. Morgana reversed her aging spell and glared at her brother. "What, you though I didn't know it was you?" Arthur turned to her. He smiled. "Of course I knew. I knew this whole thing was a trap."

"And you gladly stepped into it." She scowled.

"Hmm. But I did leave my best men behind with Merlin. They will not rest until they find me. And if I am dead…Merlin will bring destruction raining down upon you all."

"Merlin?" Morgana laughed derisively.

XXX

Merlin instructed Gwaine and Bedivere to go and rescue the knights while he, Percival and Mordred went for Arthur.

"So, you two have magic." Percival whispered as they snuck past Odin's men.

"Yes, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out, actually." Merlin whispered back as they weaved through the tomb. "All three of our parents had magic. So why shouldn't we?"

"Are you going to take over Camelot? Because you know I will stop you." Percival threatened. Merlin and Mordred laughed quietly. Percival raised an eyebrow at them.

"Merlin could raze Camelot without even blinking." Mordred smiled. "But he never would. He's too dedicated to saving Arthur's ass. We're here to save Camelot."

"Mostly Arthur, though." Merlin whispered slinking to a crouch as they came to the doorway that Arthur was behind. Percival and Mordred gasped at the sheer power that radiated from Merlin as he chanted cruelly and slammed his palm forcefully against the ground. The tomb started quaking and trembling. "Earthquake." Merlin smiled cheekily at them before running into the room that was now erupting into chaos.

"Merlin?" Arthur laughed in joy as Merlin and the others charged into the fight.

"Hurry this way!" Merlin said, leading them to safety and delaying Morgana while Arthur's back is turned. They fled the cavern and were met with more of Odin's men fighting Arthur's own knights.

"This way!" Arthur shouted as they tore through the forest. Kind Rodor took down several assailants as they made their escape. Arthur smiled at him in shock

"Don't look so surprised. I commanded an army in my time."

"And you will do so again." Arthur laughed and led on. Eventually Rodor nearly collapsed from exhaustion and wounds.

"Leave me!" he cried.

"Well that's not going to happen. You're the reason we're here."

"Leave me. Save Mithian."

"Follow the ridge line." Arthur said pointing it out to him.

"What about you?"

"We'll lead them the other way." Arthur said, staring at the approaching troops.

"No!" Mithian gasped.

"This is between me and Odin. You need no further part in this." Merlin and Arthur split from the group and found themselves trapped in a ravine by Odin and his men. A soldier swung his sword at them.

"No! I want to do this myself." Odin called, approaching. Arthur blocked his swing and they fought. After several nail biting moments, Arthur disarmed Odin and placed his blade at the King's throat.

"Arthur! Stop!" Merlin shouted. "Think about what you're doing. What good will this achieve? How many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?"

"He is right. This is no answer." Arthur scowled at Odin.

"Finish it. Finish it and be done." Odin growled.

"And what then? Your people will seek they're revenge. A war without an end."

"There is no other way."

"There is another way. In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth."

"Even if I agreed it solves nothing. What about us, Pendragon?"

"A truce. Binding our kingdoms to peace."

"Never." He spat.

"Is this what you want? To die here, now know you condemn this land to war. Odin, you cannot let it end like this. The blood will never wash off."

"You killed my son."

"You killed my father! We have both lost much at the others hand. Let us loose no more, I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it!" he tossed his sword to the ground, where it impaled a few leaves. He held out his hand to Odin and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Take it."

"So be it. A truce it is." Odin sighed, clasping Arthur's forearm.

XXX

"Your wounds are painful, sire but superficial. You'll heal in time." Gaius said, patting Rodor's shoulder.

"Thank you Gaius."

"Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and its lands."

"All thanks to you." Mithian smiled gratefully.

"Well everyone played their part."

"I know I played mine. Arthur…"

"Mithian, you don't need to apologize. You had no choice. I'd have done the same thing if it were my father."

"I'm not as fortunate to have a king such as you."

"It is I that is fortunate. Camelot would be nothing were it not for the courage and loyalty of its friends." He smiled and then looked over to where Leon was studying them anxiously. Mithian followed his line of sight and frowned at Arthur in confusion. He winked at her and then fled to find his wife, leaving behind a gaping princess.

XXX

"You could have killed Odin you had every reason. You did something far more important. You gave the people of this land hope for the future. I'm proud of you." Gwen smiled, hanging on her husband's arm.

"Merlin should take some of the credit. Turns out he's not always entirely stupid."

"Is that a compliment?" She laughed delightedly. Arthur rejoiced in the sound of it. It seemed that things were finally settling into the way the belonged.

"Don't tell him whatever you do I'll never hear the end of it." Arthur laughed with her.


End file.
